At Your Convenience
by Shaetil
Summary: Modern AU. Zoro is an unhappy cashier at a 24-hour convenience store, and everyday the same irritating customers do the same irritating things. Zoro longs for a break, for something to change... until one particularly annoying blonde ruins the routine. Can these opposites stop arguing long enough to find that they attract? ZoSan(guyxguy) Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not claim to own One Piece, any of it's characters, names or other intellectual properties. This is only a hobby. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

1.

* * *

This asshole came in at the same time every night. Zoro's left eyebrow twitched in irritation and he drummed his fingers impatiently against the register while he watched the idiot's every move. Just like always, the fucker started to make himself a small cup of coffee with cream and sugar, but two minutes or so into the process, Zoro would see him raise the coffee to his lips, make a sour expression, fucking pour out some of the brew into the goddamn _trashcan_ instead of the sink, and then proceed to add more of whatever he had apparently decided that his damn coffee needed. Sometimes he would go through this whole ritual several times before he finally came up to the register. Zoro figured by now that this guy owed them money for at least twenty small coffees-and that was just for the last month.

Seeing the guy finish up his coffee routine, Zoro wordlessly pulled out two packs of Lucky Strikes and slapped them on the counter before adding two packs of matches to the pile. Zoro waited impassively while the shitty customer set down his coffee and rubbed his hand through his stupid, blonde emo-haircut. There were dark circles under the one eye that Zoro could see properly, and tonight he looked just as wrung-out as usual. Zoro couldn't help tapping his fingers again, keeping time to the clock in his head as the blonde fucker flicked through the contents of his wallet. The blonde sighed before looking at him with that tired, blue eye. "Better make it three packs."

Zoro nodded curtly before re-totaling the transaction and grabbing the other pack of Luckies. "That's twenty-seven and fifty-three." Zoro's voice was flat and unimpressed as he watched the customer dig out a few bills from among a sea of receipts.

When the blonde finally held out his money, Zoro glanced over the bills and rubbed them between his fingers to check for extras. "Out of thirty dollars?"

The blonde nodded, and Zoro punched the last key, experiencing a small feeling of satisfaction at the opening ding of the register drawer. "Here's your change. Have a good night." Zoro handed over the two dollars and forty-seven cents, and watched the dumbass leave with his stupid hairstyle.

It was just like every other night. Zoro didn't even need to look at his clock; he knew by now the the blonde always came in around two hours before Zoro's shift ended. That meant Zoro had two more fucking hours of little old ladies giving him dirty looks about his hair and his piercings, sloppy-ass drunks cracking explicit jokes, and fat bitches who didn't seem to own shirts that would actually contain their flabby boobs. Zoro hated this job, but right now working at this store was the only way he had to pay his bills. One day he would be out of this place. He had dreams and plans that he refused to abandon. However, until life began to work in his favor once more, Zoro had to resign himself to the soul numbing repetition of a forty-plus hour work week as a shitty cashier.

Suddenly, the shitty blonde came stomping back into the store, and all at once the usual routine for the night was upended. Zoro eyed the customer cautiously as he approached the counter, red and angry. "Do you have a set of fucking jumper cables?"

Zoro blinked, trying to remember if he still had a set of cables in his trunk, and apparently the idiot blonde took that as an indication that he hadn't been heard. "My car is dead. I need a jump."

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I have a set. Wait a minute."

Zoro locked his register, wandered to the office and stuck his head inside the doorway. "Luffy, this guy needs help getting his car started. Can you watch the register?"

Tilting back the brim of his obnoxiously yellow ball-cap-the one that had a thick red stripe off-center, running bill to back-Luffy chuckled, "That sounds like fun! Don't worry. I'll protect the money, Zoro!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't let anyone walk out without paying, or Nami will cut you apart and eat you for breakfast with a side of toast."

"Toast! I want the toast too! Give me some! It's not fair if Nami gets it all!"

"THERE'S NO TOAST!" Zoro took a breath to calm himself, and rubbed at his forehead. "There are some mints in the drawer up front. You can eat those."

"Shishishishishi!"

Luffy ran up to the front, already drooling, and Zoro was already regretting all of this as he followed the blonde back outside.

"It must be rough to have a coworker like that."

"That's the owner." Zoro's deadpan manner was only betrayed by the tortured twitch of one eye.

The blonde looked at him with a wide blue eye. "You're shitting me!" Zoro slowly shook his head, "Damn. I didn't realize. I had always thought he was some idiot teenager the manager hired as a favor to someone."

Zoro snorted as he dug his keys from his black jeans. "Nope. That guy is the actual owner."

The conversation died and lay there somewhat awkwardly as Zoro hunted through the trunk of his crappy pontiac. He stifled his irritation with the blonde hovering uncomfortably over his shoulder, and focused on finding the damn cables. Finally, he dragged the much-needed equipment from a dark corner and turned back to his customer. "Where are you parked?"

His eyebrows shot to his hairline when the blonde pointed out a sleek, blue jaguar. "Nice car."

"Thanks." The blonde jogged over to his car and opened the trunk. He turned and shouted so Zoro could hear him clearly, "The battery is in the back so just pull up to here!"

Zoro nodded and ducked into his own vehicle.

It didn't take too long for the two men to set everything up and make the first attempt to resuscitate the jaguar's battery. Unfortunately, it became apparent after an increasing amount of time and several tries, that the blue luxury vehicle wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. They both reentered the store, feeling agitated and messy. Leaving the blonde to his own devices, Zoro went to wash his hands, drying them casually on his yellow work apron. His irritation faded into a feeling of just plain tired as he he looked at the clock; still one hour and fifteen minutes to go. He scratched the fingers of one hand through his short, green hair in a self-soothing gesture, and strolled unhurriedly back out to the register.

"Shishishishishi! So cool!" Zoro raised an eyebrow. The emo-blonde and Luffy were both leaning on the countertop, apparently now all buddy-buddy. Luffy beamed a massive smile in his direction and Zoro unintentionally flinched. "Hey, Zoro! Guess what? Sanji is a really great cook!"

"Chef." The blonde quickly interjected.

"…and he'll bring me some muffins!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. No wonder Luffy was being friendly. "Good for you."

Luffy pranced away from the counter, letting Zoro reclaim his space. "Since Sanji has to wait for the tow truck, it's okay for him to drink as much coffee as he likes!"

Zoro gritted his teeth. Oh boy, Nami had better not find out about this! "Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Luffy stopped and turned eager, black eyes to his new friend, "Can you make meat muffins?"

Sanji appeared to choke. "Er… sure."

"Yay! Meat!"

Luffy vanished with a bound and left the two men standing in silence. Zoro scowled at the countertop, his fingers restlessly fussing with a loose penny on top of the cash drawer. "Um." Zoro's dark eyes snapped up to meet blue, "I guess I'll take your owner up on the offer and grab another coffee?"

"Go ahead." Zoro sighed and stared dully after Sanji's retreating form. The thought of more liquid in the trash-where it was most definitely not supposed to go-made him grind his teeth in frustration. Was it really that fucking difficult to walk three steps to the shitty sink?

A few customers gave him something to do, as Zoro did his best not to watch that damn annoying coffee ritual. After precisely eight minutes of fucking around with his drink, the shitty blonde apparently felt, mistakenly, that Zoro wanted his company. Not for the first time, Zoro wished he could just walk away and fuck off into the back room for the rest of his shitty shift. There was more uncomfortable silence, as Sanji leaned on Zoro's counter and stared out the dark window, into the night.

"So, Zoro. Do you like working here…?"

"No." Zoro's answer was as sharp and direct as his glare.

"Oh."

More awkward hanging about nearly made Zoro snap and plead with the customer to go fuck with another cashier in another convenience store. "Do you dye your hair yourself?" Fuck!

"No. I don't dye my hair."

Sanji turned fully to stare, "I'm not stupid. Of course you get your hair dyed! I just thought that it looked pretty well done."

"I don't dye my hair." Zoro spat out each word from between his tightly clenched teeth.

"Prove it. There's no way your hair is really green!"

With that, Zoro's tenuous hold on his temper snapped. "It's none of your damn business anyway! I don't have to prove anything to you! Why do you wear your shitty hair like a depressed teenager?"

"Fuck you! It's called style! Something you obviously don't know anything about! Shitty moss-man!"

"Fucking cyclops!"

"Asshole!"

"Bastard!"

"Uh, someone called for a tow?" Both men jolted back from snarling in each other's faces and refocused matching scowls on the poor tow-truck driver.

Sanji pushed off the counter and followed the driver outside. Before he left, he flipped Zoro off and sneered, "This isn't over, shitty cashier!"

That did it! Next time he saw the blonde, Zoro was going to stuff that asshole into the garbage compactor and use the smelly machine to smash the shit out of him! Zoro didn't even bother to hide his dark look as a jittery teen came to the counter with a soda. The clock read eleven thirty-two. There was still another half hour that he would be fucking stuck here. Zoro growled as he scanned the can of cola and the pimply teen nearly pissed himself. "That's one dollar and nine."

-/-/-/-/-

Later, the next cashier finally came in to relieve him, and Zoro nearly bolted from the register. Luffy chuckled and waved as he watched Zoro struggle into his beat-up jacket while trying to clock out at the same time. Usopp scratched his curly, black hair and wondered what on earth had gotten into his coworker as Zoro stormed out the door. "Hey Luffy? Did something happen?"

"Nah. Zoro just called Sanji some funny names, and Sanji screams real loud when he's mad!"

"Uh… who's Sanji?"

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro exceeded the speed limit and blew through a few stop signs before he calmed himself down. It wouldn't do him any good to think about brutal murder without the actual person present anyway. Refusing to let emo-blonde fuck up his thoughts any longer, Zoro put his blinker on and pulled into his apartment lot. He took the stairs instead of the creaky old elevator, and jogged up to the fifth floor. It felt good to exercise, and he was sweating lightly and panting by the time he reached his landing. Room five-oh-eleven, room five-oh-twelve-Zoro Knocked on the door and stepped back. It didn't take long for him to hear the heavy footsteps headed his way. The door flew open, and a giant of a man grinned down at him. "Hey bro! Come right in!"

Zoro returned the smile, "Thanks for looking after him again, Franky. He wasn't any trouble was he?"

Franky shook his shaved head, "He's a super good kid, Zoro. He fell asleep trying to wait for you though."

His smile grew as he entered the small living room with Franky at his heels. A small boy with fluffy brown hair was snuggled around a pillow on the couch, fast asleep. Zoro moved to gently shake one thin shoulder. "Come on. It's time to go."

"Mmmfrrg."

Zoro laughed and simply scooped up the child, pillow and all. "We'll give it back tomorrow, okay?"

Franky nodded, "Super okay by me! Goodnight, Zoro. Goodnight, Tony!"

Sleepy brown eyes peeked over Zoro's shoulder. "G'night."

Zoro balanced his burden expertly as he closed Franky's door after him, and dug in his jeans for his own apartment key. His door was one over from Franky's, and Zoro shifted Tony in his arms so he could better access the lock. The bolt clicked, and Zoro maneuvered them inside.

"I want to sleep with you."

Zoro sighed as he tossed his keys toward a table, invisible in the dark and stumbled out of his sneakers. "You're too old for that." He made the mistake of looking down into watery brown eyes and a pouting expression. He caved instantly. "Fine, but you have to make sure you brush your teeth, okay?"

Tony nodded eagerly and wriggled out of his arms. Zoro listened to the pattering of small feet as Tony scurried around in his own bedroom; the manipulative little shit didn't even seem tired anymore. Zoro smiled and yawned, wandering into his messy room to go about the business of shedding his uniform and locating his favorite pajama pants. He was too tired to really care about finding a shirt, so he just brushed his teeth and stumbled into the bed. Tony crawled in right after him and curled against his back.

"Goodnight."

"Mmm, goodnight Chopper, buddy."

The warm, affectionate rumble made Tony smile, and snuggle closer. They both fell asleep quickly. The comfort of each other's warmth allowing them to feel relaxed and secure.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

* * *

Zoro stirred reluctantly, his internal clock telling him it was time to be awake. He grumbled, and blindly reached for Tony to shake him awake, but his hand patted fruitlessly against empty sheets. "Dammit." Tony was up before him again. It must almost be time for school. Zoro rolled himself out of bed, and staggered into the bathroom. When he emerged, considerably more awake, he found Tony already dressed and eating at the tiny kitchen table. Zoro eyed the bowl of cereal with some guilt. It was great that the kid was smart enough to do things like this, but it made Zoro feel like a crappy parent when Tony took care of himself to let Zoro sleep longer.

"Hey, Tony-Tony, what do you want to take to school with you today? We have peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter and bananas, or peanut butter and peanut butter."

Tony giggled, "That's stupid, you can't put peanut butter on peanut butter!"

Zoro grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "You think so huh? Pick a sandwich, brat, or you're just getting bread!"

"Banana!" Tony watched as Zoro gathered the ingredients before blurting out, "Don't forget to cut off the crusts!"

"Sure, sure…" Zoro had the food ready and wrapped in no time at all. He dared to steal a glance at the clock, "Shit!" The bus would be here any minute! Zoro grabbed Tony and hauled ass into the bathroom where he briefly attempted to tame fuzzy brown hair while Tony brushed his teeth. Apparently Tony still needed some help dressing, because his socks were different colors, and his shirt was inside out. Zoro didn't have time to fix any of this. Why hadn't he remembered to set his damn alarm?

"Sorry Chopper buddy, but we don't have time to de-fuzz you today."

Tony shrugged his thin shoulders. "S'okay."

"Let's go." Zoro threw a giggling Tony over his shoulder as he jogged for the door, snatching small sneakers and a pink backpack in the process. He nearly forgot the sandwich, and had to go back, before tearing through the hall and down all the stairs.

The bus was waiting when Zoro ran up, sweating and red in the face. "S-sorry about this Mrs. Garderen." She only smirked at him, and Zoro realized he was still shirtless, in his pajamas and barefoot. His face reddened all the way to his ears from embarrassment. He must look like an idiot.

"Put your shoes on in the bus, okay?" Zoro leaned to set Tony inside the bus, but the little boy squeezed his neck and wouldn't let go. "Tony…"

"I love you."

There was suddenly a lump in his throat the size of an orange, and Zoro swallowed thickly, "Love you too, Chopper buddy."

Tony smiled brightly. He let go of Zoro and grabbed his things, before bounding past the still smirking bus driver and into a seat next to his little friend, Sabo. Zoro stepped back and waved as the bus pulled away. It was weird to think that Tony was already in the first grade. Had it really been six years?

Zoro stood staring until the bus completely vanished. Now that the morning chaos was over with, he just felt drained. A few whistles and catcalls from passing drivers made Zoro blush, and hurry back inside to shower and start his day.

-/-/-/-/-

The apartment felt empty without Tony running all over the place. Zoro showered and dressed in silence, but he just couldn't stand the lack of noise anymore after that. He flipped on the television while he hunted through the cabinets for breakfast. There was Tony's cereal, the stuff for Tony's sandwiches and one package of instant ramen. Zoro sighed and shut the cabinet door. It looked like he wouldn't be eating again today. Maybe he could convince Luffy to let him take home some of the expired groceries? Zoro checked the time. "Goddammit." He had to get going.

He couldn't help but feel that speeding was becoming an all too frequent habit, as he tore down the streets to the gym. He had to brake so hard, he left tread marks in the parking lot as he slid into a space like a stunt driver. He flat out ran for the locker room to change into his instructor's uniform.

Despite his haste, Zoro couldn't help pausing in trepidation before the door to the training hall. He only hoped his boss was in a forgiving mood. "You are two minutes late, Roronoa." Fuck. Master Garp was seated peacefully in a lotus position with his back to the door, but Zoro wasn't fooled. He was in deep shit. "And how do you plan to repay me for the marks in my parking lot?"

Zoro broke out in a fearful sweat and wasted no time falling to his hands and knees in a deep bow of apology. "I am very sorry, Master. Please allow me to pay for my mistake."

There was a tense moment of silence. Zoro tried not to show his anxiety, and attempted to focus on the feeling of the gaps between the wooden floorboards pressing into his forehead. Garp broke the silence with a loud laugh, "Stupid boy! You don't have any money! Get up off the floor and get to your students before I decide to remind you why they call me 'The Fist'!"

"Thank you, Master."

Zoro jumped up and trotted over to his Tai Chi class. Someday he would be able to open his own martial arts school. Sure he was teaching stretches to a group of little old ladies in spandex now, but when he paid off his damn loans, he would be able to save up quickly for his dream.

Time passed quickly. He finished his Tai Chi class, taught his Jujutsu class, and helped some advanced Soo Bahk Do students with their staff forms. Before he knew it, he had to get home to meet the school bus.

Again, Zoro felt like a bad parent as he had only half an hour to listen to Tony talk about school, Sabo and the frog they had found at recess, before he had to shower again and get ready for his second job.

"I want to stay with you!"

Zoro sighed and ruffled Tony's soft hair. "I need you to stay and keep Franky company so I can work. Can you do that for me Chopper buddy?"

Tony's lower lip stuck out and began to tremble as his brown eyes threatened tears, but the little boy nodded and grabbed Franky's waiting hand. Zoro could feel those sad eyes on him all the way down the hall. It wouldn't be much longer. If they could just get through this one rough patch, Zoro would be able to all the fun things that Tony wanted. They both just had to be strong for a little while.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro really didn't need this shit right now.

He aggressively attacked the floor with the mop, muttering every curse word he knew. Some disgusting fuck had taken a dump on the floor of the men's room and fucking _stepped_ in it! Of course that meant there was a nice little trail of shit out of the bathroom and to the front entrance. Zoro yanked viciously on the mop bucket lever as he squeezed the excess water from his poor mop. They really didn't pay him enough for this.

Zoro turned to survey the store floor once more for any spots that he had missed. There was now a nice, shiny trail leading to the bathrooms. Goddammit, he'd have to mop the entire damn floor or that clean stripe would bug the shit out of him.

He was just about to wheel the bucket back to change the water, when Nami called out to him from the register, "Zoro, could you put that stuff away and come back up here, please? I have inventory that I need to finish."

Zoro scowled over his shoulder at the shiny patch of floor. "No problem."

Nami turned back to her customers with that creepy-ass, I'm-happy-to-see-your-money smile of hers. It was a good thing that the owner was so laid back, because the manager could be such a bitch when she wanted to be. Zoro had learned fast not to argue too much, and just do what she wanted. She would get him to do it anyway, so he might as well save himself the time.

Zoro had just gotten everything back where it belonged, washed his hands and reached the register when who should fucking strut through the door? Fucking emo-blonde. Zoro groaned internally. Couldn't the asshole have just gone to some other shitty store for once?

Instead of going on back to fuck around with the coffee like usual, the asshole fastened that piercing blue eye right on Zoro and marched over. "Hey there fuckface." Zoro sneered in response, "Is the owner here? I brought muffins."

Zoro suddenly noticed the small tupperware container that the blonde was holding. "Yeah. He's in the office." Zoro took a deep breath, "LUFFY!" He smirked in satisfaction when the blonde flinched at the volume of his voice.

"ZOROOOOO!" Oh crap. He hadn't thought this through. Luffy came flying out of the back, looking for all the world like a happy puppy with his tongue hanging out and everything. "SANJI!"

Lucky for Zoro, his monster of a boss diverted his attention to the chef on sight. Sanji reacted impressively fast to the incoming danger, and planted a foot on Luffy's chest keeping the enthusiastic maniac from leaping on him in greeting. "Hi, Luffy."

"I waited so looooong! Did you bring me meat?"

Sanji grinned and hefted the tupperware container. "Yep!"

Zoro blinked and the container miraculously vanished from Sanji's hands. Luffy was already halfway back to the office when he remembered his manners. "Ffank thyu Thanji!"

"Did you really make him meat muffins?"

"They're maple and brown sugar with bacon bits inside, and a hickory bacon garnish." That actually sounded good. Zoro shot Sanji a look of surprise. The chef observed Zoro's expression and smirked, "Why? Did you want some?"

"Fuck no." Zoro glared darkly. Why did this fucker have to remind him how damn hungry he was?

Sanji shrugged, "Suit yourself!"

Zoro watched the emo-blonde stroll away, and rolled his eyes when the daily coffee ritual began. Fucking asshole.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro waited the usual eight minutes for Sanji to work his way up to the register. "Hey, did you forget to mop the rest of your floor? There's this fucking weird stripe, and it looks like a shitty path right to the shitter."

Any patience Zoro might have had did a vanishing act. "That's one dollar, thirty-four."

Sanji gave him a strange look. "You forgetting something, dumbass? I want two packs of Lucky Strikes, with matches."

A far too pleasant smile spread across Zoro's face. "Of course. May I see your ID?"

"What the fuck?" Sanji stared at him incredulously, "You don't need my damn ID. I'm in here every night!"

"I'm sorry. State law dictates that I cannot sell you the cigarettes now unless you show me valid identification."

"Are you shitting me? You've never carded me before! Never!" Zoro let his smile warp into a smirk, and Sanji noticed the change right away, "You goddamn mother fucker! You're fucking with me aren't you? Shit!"

Sadistic glee filled him from head to toe as Zoro watched Sanji stomp out to his car, grab something from inside, and march back in to the counter. The thought that Sanji might actually be mad enough to bring in a gun and shoot him in the head, briefly crossed his mind before Sanji shoved a driver's license right in his face. Zoro made a great show of checking the birth date and the expiration date on the card, before looking Sanji straight in the eye with a perfectly deadpan expression. "I'm afraid the photo on this ID doesn't resemble you. Do you have a second form of identification with a picture and your name?"

If Sanji had been red and angry before, now he was purple and absolutely livid. "That IS my fucking ID. Just sell me my goddamn cigarettes!" Zoro simply raised a brow. Clearly desperate now, Sanji grabbed his bangs and moved them further to the side.

Zoro laughed, "You really do have fucking curly eyebrows!"

"Fuck you!"

Still chuckling, Zoro handed over the Luckies and totaled the purchase. Sanji glared silently though the rest of the transaction. Zoro grinned as he watched the emo-blonde retreat angrily out to the parking lot; at least until the streetlights illuminated the bastard kicking a fucking huge dent in the driver's side door of Zoro's car. "Fucking hell! I swear I'll fucking murder that goddamn fucking asshole the next time he steps a toe in my store!"

Zoro didn't even notice the pimply-faced teen standing at the counter in wide-eyed terror, clutching his soda, and dearly wishing he had never come back to the Sunny Mart.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

* * *

Zoro slumped wearily at the counter, glaring at the few customers milling around the store like mindless cattle. Today had been something out of his nightmares. Franky had called early and informed him in a panic that one of his family members was sick and he wouldn't be around to watch Tony. Zoro had been forced to ask one of the other instructors to take over his remaining classes so he could try to call around for someone to look after his kid. Garp had cracked a few of his ribs for that.

In the end he hadn't found anyone, and he wouldn't even consider leaving Tony with someone he didn't know. So he had brought him to work.

Nami had thrown a bitch fit, until Zoro pointed out that Tony could keep Luffy occupied and out of the candy isle. Also he had offered to work through his half-hour break… without pay. Zoro had been temporarily blinded by the happy shine in her eyes at the mention of free labor, and the deal was made. Naturally, she had taken full advantage of his proposition; she had made him move all the stock, _and the fucking metal shelves_, to mop the damn storage room. Then she had stood there and directed where she wanted everything put back. Goddamn evil woman had changed her mind about the whole arrangement _five_ times. Normally Zoro would have enjoyed the workout, but his ribs were killing him and her damn 'little' favor had taken much longer than half an hour.

Zoro watched as Tony and Luffy ran around the damn store, covering themselves more with their colorful markers than the papers lying in front of the office in a pile. He would have to scrub Tony for an hour to get that all off. A weary groan made his ribs ache, and Zoro dropped his forehead to the counter in despair.

"Wakey, wakey!" A finger jabbed rudely at his cheek.

Zoro slapped blindly at the offending hand. "Piss off, blondie."

Sanji chuckled, enjoying Zoro's obvious misery. "Can't. You have to sell me cigarettes."

Wincing slightly, Zoro pushed himself up and slapped Sanji's usual order on the counter. "Pay up, asshole."

A slow smirk spread across Sanji's face as he dramatically pulled a clear plastic baggie from his suit pocket. "Eighteen dollars and eighty cents, right?"

Zoro's eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't…!"

Laughing like a cliche villain, Sanji poured a massive pile of change into the counter. Zoro shot him a look of pure hatred, then deftly began to count everything into little piles representing one dollar. Sanji gave a satisfied sigh, and turned to lean on the counter to wait for Zoro to finish. His gaze was immediately drawn to the pair of brats now scribbling while sitting on the floor. He had noticed Luffy and the little kid when he'd walked in, but parking themselves in the middle of the store was a new development. "People really need to supervise their fucking brats better, huh?"

"Watch your damn mouth. That's my son."

Sanji spun around so fast his spine popped. "_You_ have a kid?"

Zoro briefly flicked his dark scowl from the coins littering the counter to Sanji's startled expression. "Got a problem with that?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "I just can't imagine any sane woman putting up with you long enough to have a child. Good thing he looks like his mommy, poor kid."

"That is none of your damn business, shitty cook." Sanji's angry response caught in his throat when Zoro glanced over to the child giggling over Luffy's scribbles, and that ugly scowl somehow changed into something like a wistful smile. "He does look like her though."

Sanji stared at Zoro, not knowing what to say, but questions crowding his mind all the same. Was Zoro a single father? What happened to the mother? He didn't wear a ring, had he even been married? How old was the child? How old was _Zoro_? He looked like he was maybe in his early twenties, when he wasn't glaring…

Sanji blurted out the first thing that seemed relatively harmless, "What's his name?"

"Tony."

Sanji blinked. Even just saying a simple name, Zoro's expression had been filled with such affection and happiness that it actually managed to make Sanji feel guilty about deliberately making things difficult for the cashier. There was no way raising a little boy alone was easy, but Zoro obviously loved the skinny little ankle-biter. Maybe he could make amends for being such an ass-at least this once.

Zoro finished counting out the amount he needed, and scooped the rest back into the bag. The fucker had really been working overtime to piss him off. If Tony hadn't been here, Zoro probably would have lost it and punched Sanji in his stupid eye, or at least stuffed his goddamn bag of change down his throat. Instead, Zoro settled for attempting to murder him with his eyes as the emo-blonde fucker took his stuff and left.

Not even a blessed minute of Sanji-lessness later, and Zoro growled in frustration as the chef walked back through the front doors. Zoro really had to start locking those damn things, twenty-four hour service, seven days a week be damned. This time Sanji was carrying a white box. It must have contained something edible, because Luffy sat up like a furless, lanky rodent, and honed right in on that container. "SAAAAAAANJI! FOOOOD!"

Sanji cooly ignored Luffy's screeching and unpacked two beautiful pies in their own white boxes from the larger one, and set them on the counter. Luffy pounced and Sanji kept him at bay with a heel in the face. "You want the pie?" Sanji lifted one and moved it back and forth, smirking as Luffy's eyes followed the dessert faithfully. "Go ahead and get it!" Sanji threw it away from himself like a frisbee, grinning from ear-to-ear when Luffy actually caught it mid-air.

"What the fuck?" Zoro chuckled behind him. Sanji turned and casually pushed the remaining pie toward the green-haired cashier.

"This is for the kid. He's too damn skinny."

Zoro just looked stunned. The silence stretched out for a moment, making Sanji nervous, until Zoro broke out in a smile. "He'll love it."

Sanji nodded, and moved to leave once more. "Just don't let Luffy see it!"

-/-/-/-/-

The next night, Sanji approached the counter and told himself that he wasn't at all excited to see Zoro and ask if Tony liked the pie. He hadn't seen the moss-head since he'd walked in, but he figured it wouldn't kill him to wait a little for Zoro to get back up to the counter. He was completely taken by surprise when he reached the register to see Tony sitting quietly on the floor, hidden by the counter. This time the little boy was coloring with crayons, and Sanji grinned at the thought that Zoro must have been pissed when he had to clean all that marker off his kid from yesterday.

"Hey there." The child jumped in surprise and turned huge, brown eyes on him. "You're Tony, right?" Tony nodded, eyes still wide. "I'm Sanji. Did you like the pie I made?"

A wide grin was followed by Tony scrambling to his feet and standing on tip-toe to peek over the countertop. "It was good! We ate it, and Daddy said it was okay because it was apple, and that's a food. I wanted to bring it to school, but Daddy said no, but we ate it for dinner when I got back." Sanji reeled a little under the onslaught of chatter, but he did catch something that nagged at him. Tony's expression turned sad and he look up at him earnestly, "It's all gone now. Did you bring more?"

Sanji gently reached out and tussled the fluffily brown hair. "You ate it already? Did you eat anything else…?"

"Nope!" Tony chirped happily, "Daddy says it was good because he gets payday every other week!"

Sanji's heart sank. That was what he was afraid of hearing. Memories of the tough times his little family had gone through when he was Tony's age, and his stubborn father had been raising Sanji all on his own, tugged at his consciousness. "Hey, Tony. What did you eat this week?"

"Peanut butter sandwiches and cereal!"

It could be worse. Sanji lowered his voice, just in case. "What did Daddy eat?"

"Pie!"

Shit.

"Want to see my picture?"

Sanji nodded silently and accepted the mostly green scribble drawing as it was slid over the counter.

"I'm going to draw you now!"

"Thanks."

Sanji felt worry and a need to meddle well up inside of himself; dangerously insistent and potentially something that would get his ass kicked by one irritable green asshole. Yet Sanji would still get involved. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he knew that someone he saw everyday, a _friend_ was in need of help he could so easily give.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

* * *

Step one was getting to know his target. Honestly that was the easy part. Sanji had simply gone to Luffy and promised to bring meat for a month, and he had Zoro's employee file sitting before him within seconds. Now he knew a few things without having to act like a smiling fool and ask any silly questions.

Zoro's last name was Roronoa; he lived in an apartment building on the slightly rougher side of town; he was only twenty-four-eight years younger than Sanji- and most importantly, his birthday was in only two days.

Sanji snapped the file shut and slid it back onto the manager's desk where Luffy was sitting, gnawing at Sanji's nearly-gone bribe of butter-fried chicken. "Luffy, I need you to throw a birthday party for Zoro."

"Mm mirfthdey thlarty?"

"Yes. I'll cook for it."

Luffy actually swallowed this time. "Meat?"

"As much as you can eat and more!"

"I'LL DO IT! Wait… what am I doing?"

Sanji sighed, "I need you to close the store for a day, and not tell Zoro why. Then we all show up at his house and you can eat lots of food at the party! But Zoro won't share the meat if he knows about this beforehand, so you can't tell him about the party, or that we are coming over."

"He can't have my meat! I'll not tell him anything!"

Sanji smirked. Really. It was too easy… but there was still one more problem. "Now I just have to find a way to lose a bet."

"I can help with that." Sanji spun on the folding chair so fast he nearly fell off. The owner of that beautiful female voice stood in the office doorway, a shining vision of female grace, from her silky orange hair, to the soles of her tiny feet. Sanji recognized her. She sometimes worked when he came in for his coffee, but she had never approached him before. Sanji had always been forced to admire her from afar... and there was much to admire! She was perfection; even her current frown was nothing short of angelic. He was completely enraptured as she spoke again, "Luffy, what is this talk about closing the store? We can't afford to lose profits like that!"

"Shishishishi! We're going to eat meat at Zoro's house! Sanji is going to cook for Zoro's birthday!"

Sanji's heart leaped in his chest when that lovely scowl was turned on him. "Don't worry my sweet goddess! I would be most happy to compensate for your profits! I beg you, just grace my ears with the sound of your beautiful name!"

Luffy chuckled as he licked the crumbs from his hands, "That's Nami. She's my manager!"

"Who asked you, shithead!" Sanji growled and kicked Luffy in the stomach, in an impressive show of his flexibility.

Nami looked on in interest. "So you're Sanji? I don't mind making a deal with you. We could use the time to update some of our equipment. I'd love to get some sort of hot dog machine, or something that sells hot food…" She smiled at Sanji, and he squirmed in delight. "When do you want to do this?"

"Miss Nami, you are wonderful for already thinking of why to close the store! Only a woman of your brilliance could have thought of that! That green idiot's birthday is in two days, so I want to do this then."

Nami's polite smile seemed to falter as a shadow flitted across her expression. "Two days? That can be arranged, but I will need double our average daily profit. Now, you want to lose a bet…?"

An hour later, and Sanji emerged from the office significantly poorer. Nami had demanded half up front, and Sanji had eagerly obliged. Anything to please a lovely lady! He returned Zoro's suspicious glare from the register by teasingly sticking out his tongue and flipping him off. Zoro snorted and turned the other way. Sanji grinned as he left the store, already planning all the food he wanted to make. Zoro would never see this coming!

There was only one thing that bothered him. At the end of their little meeting, Luffy had turned those glittering eyes on him and asked why he was doing so much for Zoro. Sanji knew that he sympathized personally with what the single father was facing, but to plan all of this? He didn't really have an answer for Luffy. Wasn't it normal to help someone? Sanji refused to think of it right now as anything other than what anybody else would do for a friend in need… no matter how many zeroes he'd just written on that check.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro was still upset. He'd nearly shouted himself hoarse yesterday when Nami had told him not to come into work on Saturday. It wasn't until she pointed out that it wasn't just him, but that they were closing the store for one day and everyone had to lose the hours. It had stopped him from arguing, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be pissed about this for a _long_ time. Things were tight enough as it was, and missing a day of work most likely meant he'd have to choose again between missing a payment or buying groceries.

Overwhelmed and irritable, Zoro sprawled on the couch and stared blankly at where his TV used to be. A few days ago, he'd finally decided that even basic cable was too much now that the loan company had raised his interest rates, and he'd pawned the damn thing in an attempt to get ahead on his payments. So much for that.

"Hey, Chopper buddy, what's keeping you?"

"M'almost done!"

At least something good had come of this. As soon as he'd found out that he wouldn't be working at all today since he had no gym classes on the weekend, Zoro had told Tony they could go to the park for the day. The little brat had been so excited that Zoro got worried he might accidentally pee himself. It had really been too long since the last time the two of them had gone somewhere. Now Zoro was waiting because Tony had declared that he would get ready by himself and that Zoro wasn't allowed to help.

"I'm here!"

Zoro smiled, "You ready to go, Tony-Tony?" Tony smiled and thrust a sheet of paper at his face. Zoro accepted it with a curious smile. "What is this?"

"I drew it!"

A huge smile spread across his face. It seemed that no matter how bad things got, little Tony always seemed to know just how and when to pick him up out of his dark moods. Zoro flipped the paper over. It was another scribble portrait of Zoro and Tony together, but…

"Hey, who's this?" Zoro pointed at a third person, who was more a mass of yellow crayon than a person, and who suspiciously appeared to be holding Zoro's hand.

"Sanji!"

Zoro's eyes went comically wide. "S-Sanji? Uh… why is… Sanji… holding my hand?"

Tony frowned, "He's not holding hands, Daddy. He's giving you the yummy pie!"

"Oh."

He felt immensely relieved that he didn't have to have some sort of talk with his son about that fact that _he would never_ hold hands with that asshole. It made sense that Tony would draw about the pie incident. The little guy had been ecstatic to learn he was allowed to eat dessert for breakfast. Zoro pushed himself up and strolled to the kitchen to hang the new art masterpiece on the refrigerator. Zoro frowned at scribble Sanji. He still couldn't erase the impression that the two adults had been drawn holding hands.

The doorbell rang. Zoro hesitated a moment. Maybe he could hide the picture around the side of the fridge and Tony wouldn't notice?

The patter of little feet alerted him. "Tony, don't open the door! Let me see who it is first."

Zoro jogged out of the kitchen and stopped at the apartment door. He removed the chain, and opened the door a crack.

-/-/-/-/-

Sanji balanced an enormous armful of ingredients, pots and cooking utensils. He was beginning to feel nervous. What if Zoro flipped out? This wasn't the plan; Luffy was supposed to come with him… but then he would be risking not having any food left for the party at all! Goddammit, this whole thing was supposed to be a surprise! he supposed he was going to have to try and think up an excuse on the spot. That shitty store owner would pay.

The door finally opened, and a hint of green hair and one dark eye peered out for a second before the door slammed back shut, and Sanji could hear hurried footsteps going away from the entrance. "Hey!" Sanji scowled and kicked at the door. If he wasn't going to let him in, at least the bastard could have refused him to his face like a civilized human being!

Sanji was just about to deliver another vicious kick to the wood panelling, when the door flew back open and Zoro stood with a look as dark as a thunderstorm. "How the fuck did find out where I live?"

"Luffy told me." Sanji took an involuntary step back as Zoro advanced, obviously upset.

"Are you fucking stalking me? Why the hell are you here!"

Sanji adopted his best bland expression. "I am here because I was told to come here. Now are you going to let me in? I'm on the clock."

Zoro's anger cleared into a look of confusion. "Luffy asked you…? What on earth are you talking about?"

So much for his original plans. He should have finished cooking at home, no matter the trouble of transporting so much food. Zoro left him with no choice. "It's your birthday, dumbass. Look surprised when the others show up."

"M-my birthday?"

Sanji smiled, "Yeah. All your friends are coming to celebrate." Zoro looked pretty floored right now. It must be overwhelming. Sanji asked again, gently, "Are you going to let me in?"

Zoro quietly stood aside and let Sanji pass. His dark eyes followed the blonde as he invaded his home. Sanji couldn't read the mixed emotions swirling in their depths. Was he still angry? Choosing to ignore the feelings of moss-heads at the moment, Sanji made a beeline for what appeared to be the kitchen. Humming contentedly to himself, Sanji set up his things in the small kitchen just the way he liked it. Even if Zoro was upset now, when he tasted Sanji's food, he'd come around.

He noticed as Zoro stood behind him for a short while-presumably watching him at his work-before disappearing off somewhere. Sanji took the lack of supervision as an opportunity to confirm his suspicions. A few opened doors quickly revealed that not only was there certainly not enough food for more than a few days, but what little there was, lacked proper nutrition. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips. Why hadn't Zoro asked any of his friends for help? Sanji may not have known them before he started going to Sunny Mart a few months ago, but he was certain any of them would help Zoro in an instant.

His thoughts were derailed by a squeal of delight, "SANJI!"

"Hey there, little eggplant!" Sanji grinned as Tony ran to him and grabbed his black slacks, "Are you being good for your Daddy on his birthday?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically, "I drew a picture!"

"Oh yeah?" Sanji craned his neck to see what Tony was pointing at. "Hey! That's a cool picture! Tell me what it's about?"

He honestly had no clue what all those scribbles were supposed to represent.

"I drew you!" Sanji squinted at the picture. Was he the yellow one? If so then wasn't he holding hands with… "And there's Daddy, and there's me!"

"Um."

"You're handing me a pie." Zoro's voice was very matter-of-fact, with maybe just a hint of teasing.

Sanji glanced briefly as the man lounged against his doorframe. "Pie… right. It's a very nice picture, eggplant. I'm sure your Daddy was very happy to get such a nice present!" Tony beamed up at him, obviously enjoying the praise.

"Come on Chopper buddy, we need to clean."

Tony's smile slipped into a pout, and he clutched at Sanji's pants as that lower lip began to quiver. Sanji thought carefully a moment before looking back to Zoro. "If you don't mind, he can help me cook."

"I want to! I want to!"

Zoro's dark eyes flicked from the excited child, back to the blue-eyed chef. "Are you sure? I don't want him to get in the way of your job."

Sanji grinned, "I was his age when I learned to cook my first dish. It should be fine."

Tony squealed with delight and Zoro smiled, "Thanks, blondie." Zoro was relieved that he didn't have to deal with one of Tony's tantrums right now. It didn't happen too often, but it was always pretty bad when Tony threw a fit.

Sanji was momentarily stunned by that damn sparkly smile. He got that life was hard and Zoro was stressed, but why didn't he smile more when it makes him look more… attractive? Less like an idiot moss at least.

Zoro stood a few minutes watching as Tony stood on a chair and eagerly helped the chef pull the skin off a few bananas. He squashed a few unreasonable feelings of jealousy that bubbled up in his chest, and went back to clean. Just how many people did that shitty blonde say were coming?


	5. Chapter 5

5.

* * *

Zoro was honestly amazed by how Sanji seemed to pull food out of nowhere. Every flat surface in his home was piled high with delicious dishes. There was more here then even Luffy could eat in one go. He peeked into the kitchen. The two cooks had their heads pressed together over the table as they very seriously decorated a batch of cookies. Tony really liked Sanji; it was cute. Zoro crossed his arms and watched them work for a little while. Maybe he could get Sanji to agree to watch the kid on days when Franky couldn't do it? He didn't really know what hours Sanji worked though.

A sudden thought occurred to him, "I'm going next door to invite Franky over. I'll be right back."

Two brown eyes and one blue looked up at him. "Alright. We'll be here."

Somehow, Sanji didn't look like the asshole he'd always been, decorating cookies with his son, and covered in smears of icing. "Thanks." Sanji flashed him a pleased, albeit somewhat bewildered, smile. It was okay if he didn't get it. In fact Zoro would rather keep it to himself, but right now, he was really glad to have met Sanji.

-/-/-/-/-

Just when Zoro had gotten Sanji and Franky introduced, and the two men had settled in the living area to chat, the doorbell rang. "I think that's my surprise party arriving."

Franky laughed, "That's super awesome, bro! Let them in so we can eat!"

Zoro grinned and trotted to the door. Luffy had already started pounding with his fist, and Zoro would be short one front door if he didn't hurry. Even from the living room, he could hear Luffy screeching about food on the other side. Throwing open the door, he surveyed the group with a deliberately bland look on his face. "Well. What a surprise."

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY! OW!" Luffy rubbed his head where Nami had hit him. She smiled sweetly at Zoro.

"Will you let us in?"

"ARE YOU SURPRISED? OW!"

"Very. Please come in." Nami rolled her eyes at Zoro's monotone answer, and pushed a pouting Luffy inside. Usopp followed, giving Zoro a friendly smile. Brook, who worked mostly in mornings, stooped slightly to fit through the doorway, and gazed down at Zoro with his pale, thin face, and dark, sunken eyes. "Everyone has been very excited to do this for you. Especially Mr. Chef." Zoro felt startled at that. Sanji had been a part of the planning? "You have wonderful friends. You should keep them close."

That last part sounded like a mild reprimand. Zoro guiltily averted his eyes. "Thanks, Brook. I'll do that."

Brook patted his shoulder, and strode in to join in the noise. "Yohohoho! Let's play strip poker! Or even better, Miss Nami could show us her panties."

"NO!" Nami growled and kicked Brook in his boney shin. Stupid men. Why did they all act like this in public?

Nami resumed her inspection of Zoro's home. She'd never been here before, even though she was aware of the address. Her pretty brow wrinkled as she observed the ratty couch and the empty space where a TV must have been. She recognized the signs of poverty when she saw it. Now what Sanji was doing made sense. Nami's eyes darted to the piles of food, and her fists tightened. Zoro had a kid to think about; why hadn't he told them that he was in trouble? She felt hurt, and angry. Sanji knew, and he was practically a stranger. She had known Zoro since Tony was a toddler, but that stupid man hadn't told her a thing! How had Sanji found out anyway? Zoro hadn't told Sanji himself and not her, had he? She shot Zoro a vicious glare, and ignored his puzzled look as she began to calculate on her fingers. When was the last time she'd given Zoro a raise?

-/-/-/-/-

Tony didn't seem to mind at all that his special day in the park had been taken over by a raucous party. The little boy was sitting on Zoro's lap with a plate of food, completely entranced by Usopp. The long-nosed man was telling Tony an outrageous tale of how he'd single-handedly captured a group of six, armed crooks when they tried to rob the Sunny Mart. Zoro seemed to be enjoying himself too. He was on his third plate of food, and was chewing contentedly as he listened to Nami chatter about the new hot dog machine. Sanji felt relieved as he watched from the kitchen. Everything had gone well.

Smiling to himself, he carefully wrapped up extra dishes of food that Zoro and Tony seemed to like, and stored them in the formerly empty refrigerator before Luffy could find them. It was terrifying how much that skinny guy could eat! He had just finished rescuing a plate of assorted sushi, when Nami called him over, "Sanji! Did you bring what I asked for? It's time to play a game!"

"Of course my lovely angel!" Sanji grabbed up an untouched basket, and joined the others around the box currently serving as a coffee table.

"Thank you, Sanji." Her smooth fingers brushed his when she accepted the basket, and Sanji blushed in delight. She unpacked the contents onto the box and announced, "The best way to end the night is with a drinking game! So we're having a contest with shots." Usopp groaned, Brook chuckled and Zoro looked thrilled. Nami kicked Usopp while maintaining her smile. "It's pretty simple. The last man standing wins. I'll be the judge, since there's no way I'm drinking with you savages."

Zoro smirked. This would be way too easy! Nami continued, "One thing though. Everyone has to place a bet. What I want is for you all to write your bet down on a piece of paper, and put it in here." Nami tapped the basket for emphasis, "The winner will only get to draw one paper." She smiled at Zoro's pout. He was already counting on winning, was he? Well it was okay this once. They wanted him to win. "Everyone should be creative with what they're betting. Make it something other than money. We want to make this interesting." She handed out sheets of paper to everyone. "Make sure you only write ONE thing down, Luffy."

Sanji finished his first, and dropped it into the basket. He exchanged a knowing look with Nami before going back to his seat. Everyone else followed, with Usopp being last, moaning about how he had a deadly I-don't-want-to-drink-and-be-hung-over-tomorrow disease. No one took pity on him though.

Nami started preparing the shots, and Sanji looked over to where Tony was cuddled against Zoro on the couch. "Do you think it's a good idea for the little guy to watch us drink?"

"Hmmm." Zoro looked down at his son. "Tony. Alcohol is bad. Don't do what Daddy does until you're a grandpa, okay?" Tony nodded, watching with an earnest expression. Sanji rolled his blue eye, and grabbed his shot glass. He didn't think it was right, but if Zoro didn't care if his cute kid watched a bunch of adults get drunk, then who was he to say otherwise?

Nami made sure to slam down each shot glass properly, with her hand over the top, so it fizzed and sizzled when everyone threw it back. Usopp went down first, after only three. Brook lasted for five shots before commenting, "Yohohoho, I believe I'm drunk!" He sat chuckling to himself while the others continued.

"Luffy, you should stop." Nami arched a brow. The store owner's face was beet red, and he was wobbling precariously in his seat.

"I don't wanna! It's starting to taste like meaaaat!" He whined and reached for another glass.

Franky laughed and grabbed it out of his range, "Sorry, bro, but that's enough for you!" He took the shot and twitched when it hit. "Suuuuuper! That's enough for me too!"

Nami smirked at the two remaining competitors, "You guys doing okay?"

Zoro returned the smirk, "Never better." He jerked a thumb toward Sanji, "I think the cook is looking pretty wobbly though."

"Sh-shut up. I'll 'wobble' you!"

Zoro laughed as he grabbed another shot, "That makes no damn sense!"

Sanji glared, but it quickly turned into a look of nausea as his last shot hit him hard. Zoro threw back the glass in his hand, and Nami smiled, "Looks like you drank everyone under the table, more or less. Ready to pick your prize?"

Zoro eyed the unfinished bottle of tequila. "I'd rather finish the rest of that."

Nami rolled her eyes and thrust the basket forward. "Just pick a slip. I'll leave the bottle for you, okay?"

"Fine." Nami smirked as Zoro's fingers hunted around inside the basket for a moment. It didn't matter which one he picked. It had gone beautifully, and no one had seen her make the switch. She still didn't understand though. If Sanji wanted to give Zoro a birthday present, why didn't he just _give_ it to him? She looked over to where the blonde was still sulking on his seat, looking pale and sick. She would never understand men.

Zoro finally drew a slip and read it with a slight frown, "One… month of cooked dinner?" What on earth?

Sanji perked up. "That's mine! What did I win?"

"You won making food for Zoro for a month." Nami answered dryly.

"Oh." Sanji made a face, "Shit."

Zoro chuckled, "You're pretty drunk, blondie."

Sanji growled, and Nami put a hand on his arm before a fight could break out. "I'm going to get these guys home. You can take care of your neighbor, right?" She looked around at the chaos in the apartment and sighed, "Sorry to leave you with the mess."

Zoro stood and gathered a sleepy Tony into his arms, "It's okay. I really enjoyed this."

"I'm glad." Nami went over and pressed a friendly kiss to his cheek, "Don't keep your friends at arm's length." She kissed Tony before hugging them both, "Happy birthday, Zoro."

"Thanks, Nami."

He meant it too. Now he realized that all of them, Nami, Sanji and Luffy, had closed the store and done all of this-just for him. He felt grateful, and little ashamed. Why hadn't he remembered before now how much his friends cared?

Zoro watched as Nami collected the men, getting Sanji and Brook to drag the others off. What role had the blonde played in all of this exactly? Despite the chef still acting like a prick, it seemed he wanted to be friends. Strangely enough, Zoro like the idea. Although he wasn't sure whether he liked the company or the food more. Zoro wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling fairly buzzed right now. He would think about all of this later.

He put Tony to bed-had they really celebrated the whole day away? Then he got Franky back to his home. Now he was standing alone in his mess of an apartment, still feeling warm and happy. Looking around and remembering all the fun, Zoro made a silent resolution not to push away his friends anymore. He didn't want to lose this feeling from tonight. Fishing the piece of paper from his pocket once again, Zoro stared at Sanji's handwriting. It seemed that things might be different from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Sanji nervously bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Zoro to answer his door. That morning, Sanji had woken up with a terrible hangover, and an embarrassing lack of recall about the previous night; now his aspirin had kicked in, and he had resigned himself to whatever manner of teasing that Zoro might subject him to today. Sanji resisted the urge to knock again, and fiddled with the sleeves of his button-up shirt while questions crowded his mind. Had Zoro enjoyed himself yesterday? Had they eaten any of the leftovers yet? Had Zoro disobeyed Sanji's written instructions and microwaved all the food to death?

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sanji heard the lock click and the chain jingle on the over side. There was a weird scraping sound, and the door finally opened. Sanji looked down at Tony, a little startled. "I couldn't reach, so I stood on a chair."

Sanji glanced into the apartment and there was indeed a chair sitting awkwardly in the entryway. "Where's Zo… your daddy?"

Tony sniffled, and Sanji's gaze locked on to big teary eyes, a trembling lower lip, and general signs of distress. Sanji's heart seized with anxiety. "Daddy won't answer me. I wanted to go to the park, but he won't stop sleeping!"

"Shit!" Sanji carefully nudged Tony to the side, shut the apartment door, and practically flung the chair back into the kitchen all in a blur of panicked motion. "Which one is his room?" Tony was watching with large, anxious eyes and chewing on his nails. With a free hand, Tony pointed a door right on Sanji's left. Sanji burst in-not giving a damn about privacy at this point-and found Zoro, shaking, flushed and completely out of it. "Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!"

He took one look to make sure that he wasn't dealing with a corpse-fortunately Zoro was still breathing-and ran straight to the small bathroom. Hunting through all the drawers and cabinets, Sanji found them just as barren as the rest of the house. There were only some bandages and a used tube of toothpaste; no tylenol, no fever reducer of any kind, and certainly no thermometer. Chewing on his lower lip, Sanji went back to Zoro's side, and made a half-assed attempt to guess his temperature by pressing his hand to Zoro's red face. He definitely had a high fever, or Sanji was a plucked turkey. Should he go out and buy some medicine?

Sanji absent-mindedly brushed limp green hair from a burning forehead as he tried to remember what Zeff had done when he was sick. Maybe this was just one of those viruses that had to be waited out? He knew that Zoro needed to stay hydrated and that his temperature had to come down, but not much else. Sanji didn't know if Zoro was in any danger, and he didn't like the quick, shallow way Zoro was panting either. Could he not breathe deeply? Was he congested? Sanji experimentally pushed gently on Zoro's chest, trying to encourage a proper breath. His effort was rewarded by a deep moan of pain immediately followed by Zoro curling up helplessly as his body was racked by violent coughs. Sanji's eyes widened. "You're really sick, aren't you? Fuck it. I'm taking you to the hospital!"

Sanji sprinted out of the apartment and pounded on the neighbor's door. Hopefully Franky could watch Tony. After half a minute of hard knuckle-bruising knocking, Sanji realized that Franky must not be home. "Fuck!"

He returned to find Tony crying on the couch. Oh man, he must have really scared the shit out of the poor kid with how he was running around. Sanji went over and pulled him into a warm hug. "It's okay eggplant, Daddy is just sick okay? You've been sick before haven't you?" Tony sniffled into the front of his shirt and nodded, "Your daddy took good care of you when you were sick didn't he?" Another nod, "Well, we have to take good care of him now. We're going to take him to a doctor who will make him feel better. Have you eaten?"

Tony's wet eyes met his, "No. There's no milk. I can't make cereal."

Sanji smiled, "It's okay. I'll make you something better than cereal."

He moved to pull away, but Tony wouldn't release his shirt. Sanji lifted the shaking little boy into his arms, and strolled into the kitchen. Rooting one-handed through the refrigerator, Sanji pulled out the leftover mini spinach quiches, some kielbasa sausage, and one unused raw egg that he had stored in there yesterday. It was a little difficult, cooking while holding a child, but Sanji managed, and in a very short time he had a nice breakfast ready, and arranged on the plate to look like a friendly smiley face.

"Eat your food and I'll get Daddy ready to go, alright?" Sanji peeled Tony from around his neck and sat him at the little dining table. "When you're done I want you to pick out a special toy to bring with you." The kid perked up a little at that and began to eat. Sanji sighed with relief and went to take care of the bigger problem.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro still wasn't quite lucid, but at least he was responding somewhat sluggishly to Sanji's prodding. Sanji got him sitting on the edge of the bed-although that position seemed to make him cough more and wheeze like he was in pain. Moving quickly, Sanji pulled off the tee-shirt Zoro had slept in and located a nice blue one that seemed clean enough. He wrestled Zoro into the shirt and went hunting for pants. There was a pair of black sweatpants that looked like they would be easy to slide on. "Zoro, can you get your pants on by yourself?" Zoro mumbled softly, and awkwardly shifted his pajamas down off his hips until they slid off the rest of the way themselves. Sanji went pale for a long moment before the blood rushed back to his face in a furious blush. "You really do have green hair, huh?" Zoro managed half a smirk while Sanji turned and dug through the laundry scattered throughout the room for a pair of boxers.

Sanji rolled his eyes when Zoro simply stared at the black underwear he was holding out. "I'm not putting your undies on, moss-head. I draw the line there."

Zoro took the clothing from him and slowly bent to pull it on, but started a coughing spasm that actually made Sanji's own lungs ache in sympathy. "Goddammit, Zoro." Sanji grabbed the boxers and yanked them up Zoro's legs to his knees. "Can you get the rest?"

Zoro panted, but gave a little nod. Sanji waited to hand over the pants, while pointedly _not_ staring at Zoro's crotch, until the green-haired man was decent. Sanji gave the sweats the same treatment as the boxers, then he went searching for Zoro's wallet and personal documents, while the man wriggled into his clothes.

He found the wallet on the shabby little dresser, but flipping through its contents didn't reveal a medical insurance card. Sanji rifled through a few drawers, but he only found a photograph, marred by lines of wrinkles, sitting in a chipped plastic frame under a pile of socks. Zoro looked so young in this. It had to be from high school. He was laughing with an expression Sanji had never seen before. Wrapped around his neck and kissing his cheek, was a petite woman with dark hair in pigtails and big, brown eyes that looked so much like… Tony's. Was this Tony's mother? Sanji glanced over to where Zoro was sitting, before carefully putting the picture back in its place. He wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time. Sanji curiously inspected that kiss and the third person-a young man with light brown hair and a mischievous grin, leaning in toward the happy couple- one more time before shutting the drawer again.

"Zoro. Don't you have any health insurance?" Zoro shook his head and Sanji shrugged. "I figured as much. Let's go."

Sanji wrapped an arm around Zoro's too-warm body, being careful not to squeeze hard and trigger another coughing fit. Slowly, Sanji helped him get up and shuffle out toward the front door. Tony met them with wide, worried eyes, clutching paper and crayons to his small chest. "Is that what you want to bring?" Tony nodded, and Sanji gave him an encouraging smile. "I think that's a great choice, eggplant. Now let's go so the doctor can make Daddy better, hmm?" Tony fell into step at Sanji's side while he made sure to detour to grab the keyring from the table, lock the apartment door, and help Zoro wobble to the elevator. With Zoro leaning heavily on one side, and Tony clutching his hand tightly on the other, Sanji wondered what these two would have done without him. Would he have walked into the Sunny Mart tomorrow night only to see someone else working Zoro's job?

Sanji tightened his grip around Zoro, making him shift uncomfortably in response. The idea of Zoro suddenly vanishing from his life was upsetting. Sanji couldn't imagine his everyday routine without Zoro in it.

* * *

_This is a shorter chapter because I'm hoping to post the next one as well today. We'll see if I can manage it!_


	7. Chapter 7

7.

* * *

The ride to the emergency room had been mercifully uneventful. Tony had been silent the entire time. Sanji kept checking in the rearview mirror to make sure he was okay. The kid seemed scared, but not anything out of the ordinary. Zoro hadn't said a word. He'd let himself be manhandled into the passenger's seat, promptly slumped against the door, and closed his eyes. Sanji watched out the corner of his eye, but aside from the occasional wheezing and coughing, Zoro didn't seem to be getting any worse. Thank heavens.

Sanji exceeded the speed limit significantly and broke more than a few traffic laws, before he finally pulled in to the ER parking lot. Admission went by in a blur. It probably wasn't very long, but it felt like an eternity to Sanji's panicked mind before the staff came and whisked Zoro away. Tony immediately began to cry, and Sanji hurried to pull the child into his lap and cuddle him close. The people around him in the ER waiting room were obviously annoyed, but Sanji frankly didn't give a shit. Tony was just a little kid, and he'd been incredibly mature up to this point, and Sanji was proud of the little eggplant. He held Tony tight, whispering comforting reassurances while wanting to cry a little himself. Zoro would be okay, wouldn't he? The attending nurses had run for the doctor as soon as they had taken his temperature and observed that wretched cough. He had wanted to go with Zoro, but there was no way he'd leave a little kid all alone in a hospital, and they had said that only one person was permitted to come with the patient. So Sanji rocked Tony to calm them both, and waited, and hoped.

-/-/-/-/-

A nurse approached them, rousing Sanji from a half-doze. Tony had cried until he'd fallen asleep in Sanji's arms from exhaustion. Sanji felt wrung-out and emotionally drained as well, but he'd wanted to stay awake and wait for news. He looked up at the nurse hopefully with red-rimmed eyes. "You are here with Mr. Roronoa?" Sanji bobbed his head, impatient to hear how Zoro was doing, "If you will follow me, Mr. Roronoa's doctor would like to speak with you."

Sanji shifted Tony higher into his arms and off of his lap so he could follow the nurse back into the ER. They stopped in front of Zoro lying quietly in a hospital bed, and Sanji breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive, and he wasn't as flushed as he'd been earlier. An IV was running into his arm, and his breath slightly fogged the clear oxygen mask over his mouth and nose with each exhale. There were machines and tubes, and it looked scary, but Zoro was still living.

The sound of a throat being cleared, drew Sanji's attention to a skinny old female doctor, "This idiot cracked his ribs and developed pneumonia. He'll live to continue being an idiot, and as soon as he's finished with that IV you can take him home." Sanji smiled hugely. Zoro was really okay? "Don't get too excited, sonny." Sharp black eyes pinned him with an angry glare, "He was severely dehydrated, and his blood showed signs of malnourishment." She gave the child in Sanji's arms a pointed look. "He won't get better if he's not cared for; technically the pneumonia isn't bad enough yet to hospitalize him long-term, but he needs at least a week of rest, good food and medication to fully recover." Sanji nodded enthusiastically and the doctor broke into a toothy grin. "Good boy. Give him plenty of fluids and expectorants to get the nasty stuff out of his lungs. Coughing is good for him, so no suppressants. I'm prescribing codeine for the fractured ribs, but only let him take it if he's in unbearable pain. Over the counter stuff should be good enough to let him breathe without too much discomfort. Also I need you to help him with chest therapy every four hours." The doctor gestured to the nurse, "She has all my instructions written down for you to take home with you. Do what I say and he'll be fine."

"Thank you so much!" Sanji watched as the doctor walked off, cackling to herself. Even though she creeped him out, Sanji was grateful for that old hag. Sanji flinched when the old woman turned and shot him a poisonous glare as if she had somehow heard his thoughts. He visibly shuddered when she finally vanished around a corner. So fucking creepy!

The nurse still standing by, handed him the papers he needed, and he settled himself into a stool by Zoro's bed to wait some more. He carefully read each instruction multiple times while Tony snoozed on his shoulder and Zoro's breath fogged the mask in a steady rhythm. Long, quiet moments passed before the nurse came back and gently removed the oxygen mask. "Mr. Baratie, the drip is finished. I'll remove it and you're free to go."

Sanji nodded, "Thank you. I'm glad he's okay."

The nurse flashed him a dimpled smile, "He's fine because you care so much about him. Pneumonia is dangerous if it isn't treated quickly. You might have saved his life." Sanji blinked owlishly, and her smile widened as she finished up her job, neatly taping a little gauze pad on Zoro's arm. "He's lucky to have you."

"Huh?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh! I-I… Have a nice day Mr. Baratie."

Sanji watched curiously as she hurried off, but soon turned his attention back to Zoro. "Hey. Hey, asshole. Wake up." Sanji leaned over to lightly thump Zoro's chest with his hand.

"Nnnnmmhh." Black eyes opened slightly, widening when Zoro became more aware. "What the fuck happened? I feel like shit."

"You look like shit. You caught pneumonia and you're in the hospital dumbass. Why didn't you tell anyone that you broke your fucking ribs?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "They're not broken, just cracked a little. What does that have to do with the hospital?" Suddenly his face drained of all color, and Sanji's heart seized with worry. Was he having another attack? "We're at the hospital?! I don't have insurance! The bill…"

That's right; Zoro was already having money trouble. A hospital visit would doubtlessly break him financially. Good thing Sanji had sorted things out along with the rest of the paperwork.

"The bill is taken care of."

"But…"

Sanji silenced him with a pointed look. "You're not in any shape to argue with me. Also I'll put you in the hospital for real if you even think about trying to pay me back for this." Zoro let out a shaky breath. It felt a little bitter, depending on someone else after battling alone for so long, but it also felt like a boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. He was glad Sanji had been there. Maybe he could pay him back some other way?

"Now, can you walk by yourself? I know they pumped all sorts of fun drugs into your system." Sanji watched as Zoro sat up slowly.

"I actually feel pretty good."

Sanji got up when Zoro moved to stand, and caught him around the waist with one arm when he lost his balance. "You're still a little shaky. Grab my shoulder so you don't end up on your stupid face, and I'll get us out of here."

Zoro silently gripped Sanji's angular shoulder, steadying himself. Now wasn't the time to be proud. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Zoro hated hospitals; too many bad memories. Tony shifted sleepily as Sanji readjusted his grip. "Okay mossball, let's shuffle!"

Zoro snorted out a short laugh and obediently followed behind Sanji, stumbling awkwardly, as he made his way out.

-/-/-/-/-

Sanji sank with a weary groan onto Zoro's couch. It had been nearly six hours since he'd first walked through the apartment door today, and Sanji was tired all the way down to his bones. Zoro was sleeping in his bed, but Sanji would have to wake him up again in a few hours for the chest therapy and to make sure he took more medicine. Tony had woken up for the car ride home, but Sanji had put him to bed when he started to fall asleep in his reheated chicken and mashed potatoes. Sanji slouched further into the lumpy cushions and contemplated a nap. Staring blankly at the empty wall, he thought to himself that there must have been a TV there at some point. Actually, television would have been nice right now. Maybe he should buy Zoro a new TV…

A blinking light caught his eye from the end of the couch, and he flopped over in a lazy stretch to reach the source. It was Zoro's cell phone. Sanji examined the screen, and saw to his horror that Zoro had twelve missed calls from a contact bluntly titled 'work'. Shit! Sanji had completely forgotten to contact the store!

He sat up and dialed the number from Zoro's phone. "ZORO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sanji winced and held the phone away from his ear as Nami's voice reached a painful pitch, "It's Sanji."

"Sanji?"

"I had to take Zoro to the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Is he okay?!"

"Yeah, the bastard caught pneumonia, but we're back at the apartment now. He was allowed to come home with some special instructions."

There was a pause as Nami took in the information on the other end. "How long will he be unable to work?"

"The doctor said he should rest for a week, and he can't lift for at least two weeks."

"Can't lift? What else did he do?"

"Two cracked ribs."

"LUFFY!" Sanji had to hold the phone away again, "LUFFY! TELL YOUR GRANDFATHER TO STOP INJURING MY STAFF!"

Sanji cautiously placed the speaker to his ear, "Hello?"

"Sorry about that, Sanji. Could you let Zoro know that I'm applying three of his paid days off for this week and the other three will be half pay as sick leave?"

"Thanks, Nami my swan! Your compassion rivals that of angels!"

His smile was massive on his face. Nami was so considerate and wonderful! He didn't understand why Zoro called her such nasty names.

"Sanji?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Does he need any help? Is Tony okay?"

"Tony was pretty upset, but he's asleep right now. I have to wake Zoro up every four hours, and there were some other things that need to be taken care of; so I'm just going to stay here for a few days."

Sanji listened as Nami hummed thoughtfully on the other end. "It sounds like you have everything under control then. Call the store if you need any help though and we'll send someone over, okay?"

"Of course! Anything you say, Nami!"

"Sanji?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for doing so much for him. Zoro's got this idea that he has to do everything alone…"

"I gathered." Sanji made a face as he glanced around the shabby apartment again.

"You've been good for him. Don't let him push you away."

Sanji smiled, "I won't. He's stuck with me. I lost a bet, remember?"

Nami chuckled warmly, "Indeed I do! Good luck!"

Sanji ended the call. Suddenly he felt energized again. It was only ten at night, maybe he could do something about this dingy apartment? Sanji rolled up his sleeves and got to cleaning. He liked that Zoro's friends trusted him to take care of their troubled comrade. He was going to work hard and follow the doctor's instructions to the letter!

The green-haired idiot wouldn't get rid of him easily. Sanji wouldn't leave him until he was sure Zoro was okay; no matter how irritating the asshole made himself. Zoro was a handful for sure... but Sanji loved a challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

* * *

"Sanji, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What are you going on about, shitty old man?"

"You've been spending a lot of money recently, eggplant, and your staff tell me you haven't been in the restaurant for a while. Are you involved with some gold-digging whore again?"

"It's none of your business! Quit checking up on my staff! And no! … And for the last time, SHE WAS A LADY NOT A HOOKER, goddammit!"

"Eggplant…"

"Quit calling me that."

"Are you sure you're okay? There was a bill from a hospital."

Sanji sighed into the phone, "Sorry, old man. I didn't mean to make you shit yourself…"

"DAMN BRAT I DIDN…!"

"I've been helping out a friend."

There was a brief silence, before Zeff asked, "A friend?"

"Yeah. He's in a really tough spot right now, and I want to help him as much as I can."

"Oh? How humanitarian of you."

"I'm shocked you have have a word that sophisticated in your vocabulary."

"Shitty brat, I'll kick your face in!"

"Just try it, geezer!"

"I want to meet him."

"Huh?" Sanji was thrown off guard by the sudden change of pace.

"Bring him to dinner. I want to meet your friend, or are you lying to me and it's really another dumb bimbo?"

Sanji snarled into the receiver, "Damn you! Fine! I'll bring him!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Sanji ended the call in a huff.

"What's a hooker?"

Sanji felt horrified when noticed Tony standing in the bathroom doorway. Had the kid heard the whole conversation? Sanji really had to be more careful with Tony around.

"Uh… I'll tell you when you're taller than me, okay?"

"Daddy says that too…" Tony pouted, and Sanji grinned after the retreating figure as Tony left to watch TV on the couch with Zoro.

Things had mostly settled down. Sanji brushed his teeth with his favorite blue toothbrush and contemplated everything that had happened in the last two days. Zoro had been pretty miserable until yesterday. The antibiotics and other medications had finally seemed to make a difference, and Zoro had been less grumpy. Which was great; because Sanji couldn't kick a sick man in the head.

Sanji set his toothbrush down, next to Zoro's white one, and checked his rolex. Strolling out of the bathroom he called, "Hey, Zoro. Time's up!"

Zoro grunted and shifted on the couch to let Sanji slide in beside him, which Sanji did right away. Sanji pressed some tissue into his hand, and Zoro gratefully accepted it. Straightening his spine, Zoro hit his fist against his own chest a few times, while Sanji reached around and firmly patted his back. Sanji leaned close and murmured, "Okay now, breath in slowly and deeply."

Zoro mentally steeled himself against the sharp pain in his ribs, and breathed in until his lungs were full, then exhaled slowly. Sanji watched him with that blue eye while he stayed by his side and rubbed his back lightly. "That's good. Now cough."

Obediently, Zoro forced out heavy coughs; spitting anything that came up into the tissue. "All done?" Zoro nodded, and Sanji patted his back one more time before standing and taking the tissue from him. Zoro watched as Sanji threw the trash into the kitchen bin, and immediately went to wash his hands. Sanji already moved like he lived here, and Zoro was actually beginning to like the idea of Sanji as a roommate. The blonde had made things so much better in such a short period of time; Zoro was beginning to selfishly want him to stay…

"Sanji, what were you yelling about in the bathroom?"

Sanji looked over his shoulder from where he had started a pancake mix for breakfast, "My old man called. He's an a… er." Sanji shot a guilty look at Tony, "We don't always see eye to eye. He was just being nosy again."

A thoughtful rumbling sound left Zoro's chest. Sanji snuck a glance back at Zoro's profile. He hadn't ever heard Zoro mention any family. There were no pictures on the walls, no letters in the morning mail; it seemed like Tony and Zoro only had each other. He hadn't made Zoro feel bad by talking about his father, had he?

Zoro didn't seem upset though. He was simply sprawled on the couch, watching a cartoon with a bland expression. Sanji checked his watch again. "Zoro, it's after eight."

"Tony-Tony, go get dressed for school."

Tony pouted, "I want to stay with Sanjiiiii!"

Sanji had to turn his face to hide his smug grin, but he could still feel Zoro's eyes burning into his back in accusation. "Tony Chopin Roronoa, you have until three, or I will send you to school in your underwear!" Zoro turned a mild glare toward his son, "One…"

Tony squeaked in fear and fled to his room. Zoro settled back into the couch and flipped the channel from a kid's cartoon back to the news. Sanji couldn't help but laugh, "You wouldn't really let him leave without pants."

"He doesn't know that!"

"You bastard; scaring a little kid like that!"

Zoro returned Sanji's smirk, "At least I'm not the one who introduced him to the word 'hooker'."

Sanji groaned, "Oh god, he asked you too?"

"Yep. All your fault blondie. You're corrupting my son."

"That kid doesn't have a chance! Look at his idiot father! Plus who names a baby _Chopin_?"

A shadow settled over Zoro's expression, and Sanji froze mid-pancake flip. Crap, had Tony's mother picked out that name? Sanji studied Zoro's expression and decided he had already let his big mouth get him into trouble; he might as well open it the rest of the way and satisfy his own curiosity. "I've never heard you talk about her."

"Who?"

"Tony's mom?"

Zoro was silent. Sanji nervously glanced over. Zoro's face was dark and cold. Had he overstepped his bounds?

"There's not much to tell. Tony never knew her."

"So she…"

"She died." Zoro's expression changed to one that was raw and full of pain, and his tone was harsh and bitter. It took Sanji's breath away and left him with a feeling of guilt burning in his chest.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He should have known better than to ask. Zoro would have told him eventually. Why did he have to poke his nose where it didn't belong? Maybe it was genetic...

"It's not your fault, moron."

"Asshole." Sanji returned the insult on reflex before he could stop himself.

"Cyclops."

"Plant-head."

"Emo-blonde."

"What did you just call me?"

The dark feelings passed with their insults. Both men started to raise their voices, but Tony bounded out of his room before they could get too far into their petty argument. Zoro switched his attention to his kid. "Tony-Tony, go change your socks. They don't match."

"But I like them both!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at Tony's whiny tone, "Fine. Wear two different socks to school. I don't care, but don't you dare tell your teacher that I dressed you. She'll think I'm an idiot."

"You are!"

"Shut up, blondie and make me some coffee!"

-/-/-/-/-

It didn't take long after Tony had left for school for Zoro to get restless. "Sanjiiiii, I'm bored!"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "You sound just like Tony."

"I feel better. Just call Nami and tell her I'll be back to work tomorrow!"

"NO!" Sanji massaged his temples. Why was Zoro such a bad patient? Didn't he realize that he was still sick? Still, Sanji could sympathize with his stir-crazy mentality. "Do you… want to go somewhere?" Zoro looked at him with curious eyes. Sanji clarified, "I need to pick up some ingredients for dinner. Do you want to go shopping with me? We could get lunch while we're out."

Zoro grinned, "I'll get dressed!"

Sanji couldn't resist calling after him, "Make sure your socks match!"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

_I couldn't resist posting this little filler before I head off to school. I'll write a real chapter tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

9.

* * *

"Why did we have to drive forty-five minutes to _this_ restaurant?"

Sanji flashed Zoro a brilliant smile, "Because this place is where I grew up. Best food around too… besides my cooking of course!"

Zoro hummed thoughtfully as he looked around the modest dining room and took in the 'upscale diner' atmosphere. "If you say so… Now, remind me why you brought our groceries in with us?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "It's bad enough that the ingredients have to sit in the car with only some ice and a cooler while we're driving. I'm putting these groceries in a proper fridge while we eat. Now just sit down and look over the menu. I'll be back in a minute."

"Weird ass cook." Zoro dropped into a seat and watched Sanji hurry off into the back with his bags. Picking up the menu, he frowned in confusion. There were an awful lot of words that he didn't recognize on this thing. Wasn't this supposed to be a diner? Did they have cheeseburgers and beer?

Zoro scowled as he tried to puzzle out the differences between carbonade à la flamande and tartiflette. He chewed absently on the ice cubes in his complimentary glass of water; unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him with curiosity. He growled as he flipped through the pages, searching for _anything_ in english, and his two stalkers crept closer to get a better look. It wasn't every day that the infamous womanizer, Sanji Baratie brought home a man.

-/-/-/-/-

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Don't get your apron in a tangle, old man. I just need to store my groceries in your walk-in so they stay fresh."

"Oh?" Sanji watched cautiously as Zeff stomped his way over, balancing expertly on his outdated wooden prosthetic right leg. The older chef grabbed the edge of bag and peered inside. A derisive snort let Sanji know just what his father thought of his purchases, "Shitty ingredients like that aren't worth buying for cattle. You better work hard if you're planning to serve that swill!"

"Shut up! I would never buy something only to make crappy food! You know that…"

Zeff gave a nod of approval, "I suppose success hasn't rotted your cooking insticts just yet, eggplant. So why are you here today? Some shitty sense of obligation since I called?"

Sanji growled and swiped at the old man's artificial limb with his shin. "Like hell would I ever feel nostalgia over remembering your shitty old mug!"

Skipping out of the way of Sanji's attack with ease, Zeff raised an eyebrow, "Then why _are_ you here? I certainly didn't ask your shitty self to come hang around my good establishment!"

"This place is a dump!"

"Well this 'dump' still serves up better grub then your fancy-ass 'four star' eatery ever will!"

"I CAN COOK BETTER THAN YOU, ANY DAY, ANY TIME, OLD MAN!"

"NOT WITH THOSE SHITTY GROCERIES YOU WON'T!"

Chefs and busboys dove for cover as Sanji and Zeff squared off by the fryer. Both men were red in the face and grinding their teeth as they butted heads. Sanji used his advantage in height to tower over his father, and his back foot tapped threateningly on the kitchen tile. Still, the murderous look on Zeff's face was what really had the staff quaking in the corners. They heartily wished that Sanji would have his 'family moments' somewhere other than the kitchens whenever he dropped by; because as soon as the blonde stepped out those double doors, all of Zeff's wrath would be turned on them.

Unexpectedly, Sanji backed down with only a half-hearted kick towards Zeff's head. "I don't have time to kick your ass right now, geezer. My groceries are getting warm and I have someone waiting for me."

Zeff's black aura vanished in an instant. "You brought a guest?"

"Yes." Sanji arranged his things in the cooler and stepped back out, "What does it matter to you?"

"I think you know. I won't mention how you're admitting that my food here is better, but the one who you brought-it's _him_, isn't it?"

"WHO'S ADMITTING WHAT?"

Zeff cleanly kicked Sanji in the side of his jaw with his wooden leg, sending the blonde flying sideways into a preparation table. "Focus now eggplant!" Zeff snarled the words in Sanji's face as he grabbed and shook him by his tie, "Did you bring the 'friend' you've been spending all that money on?"

"Nosey old man. I wish you wouldn't pry into how I spend my hard earned money."

Zeff gave him a stern look, "It's OUR money, eggplant. Did you already forget that I'm still part owner of your shitty business?"

"How could I? You hold it over my head every time I see your wrinkly face! Just sell me your half already, or close this dump and come work for me!"

Zeff sighed and roughly patted Sanji's shoulder. "You know why I can't do that eggplant."

Sanji's head bowed, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "Quit calling me that, bastard."

"Come now. Don't sulk. It's unbecoming at your age."

"Fuck you!"

"Better. Now tell me about him."

"Who?"

Zeff rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Your friend, stupid eggplant! Tell me about him!"

"Oh!"

Sanji immediately launched into an energetic monologue. A few minutes in, Zeff's eyebrows had crept all the way up his forehead as Sanji was still happily chattering on about the 'stubborn, workaholic idiot with freaky green hair'. Now that _was_ a shock.

His little eggplant had it bad.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro looked up as some of the ugliest waiters he'd ever seen approached his table. "I'm not ready to order yet. I'm still waiting for my friend to get back."

"I didn't ask for his shitty order; did you, Carne?"

"Hell no! That shit is for waiters! You know that, Patty!"

Zoro growled. These assholes were trying to make fun of him! "Well why the hell are you bothering me then? Fuck off."

"We were curious." The hideous giant labeled 'Patty' looked down at his much shorter counterpart, "We couldn't help but notice you came here, escorted by Sanji?"

"So?"

Carne's toothy smirk split his five-oh-clock shadow, ear to ear. "_So_ how far have you two gotten?"

Zoro choked on his water. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be shy. We know Sanji. He only spends big money on the chicks he's boning."

Zoro went completely pale, before flushing an angry red. What the fuck was this? Who did these assholes think he was?! Sanji had never made any advances on him; sexual or otherwise. Still…

He remembered the incident with the hospital bill with more than a little discomfort. It wasn't normal to just spend that much money for a friend, without demanding it back. It had been so nice to just rely on someone after having struggled so hard for so long, but had he missed Sanji's true intentions? Did Sanji see him like that? Like a potential conquest?

Patty leered at Zoro, "Oh ho! Carne, I think that shitty eyebrows hasn't fucked this one yet!"

Zoro's glare darkened, and murderous desires swirled in his black eyes. First he would kill these two bastards-painfully; then he would stuff Sanji's damn money down his throat! He would not be bought, and he would not be talked of like some whore!

"Idiot! There's no way he hasn't! He's always 'fast', if you know what I mean!"

Patty laughed obscenely, his fat, bearded face opening wide to let out the sound. The noise seemed distant to Zoro over his rising blood pressure pounding in his ears. Moving jerkily, Zoro scrambled to his feet; breathing hard and seeing red. Not only was his worth being reduced to that of a street hooker, but now these men were saying that he was less of a man- that Sanji would be the one doing the fucking?! Did Sanji really think that Zoro would just fall over his over his own feet to take it up the ass for a bit of cash?

Hurt solidified in his throat like a softball, and the ache threatened to make the moisture in his eyes well over. Suddenly he didn't want to fight anymore. Zoro just wanted to get away-and he be damned if he spent another day in debt to that fucking, blonde, asshole! He'd give that asshole back every cent before tomorrow night.

Making up his mind, Zoro shoved past the pair, hell-bent on tormenting him, and searched for the exit. He'd call a fucking taxi, and get home. Then tomorrow he'd deal with the money, and after that, he'd never let Sanji anywhere near him again!

-/-/-/-/-

Patty snickered as he watched Zoro storm off, "Ooh, I think you made him mad, Carne. Too bad. I was just getting started. Sanji sure picked a sensitive one this time. Well, at least I hope we screwed up his plans to get laid!"

"You got that right!" Carne chuckled, "But it was your big-ass mouth that made him leave, nit-brain!"

"Made who leave?"

Patty and Carne jumped when Sanji glided up behind them. "Uh… er…" Neither one wanted to get their teeth kicked today in for running off another one of Sanji's dates.

"Where's Zoro?" Sanji's face was shadowed and ominous, as he tapped the toe of one shoe behind him. Unfortunately, he knew how foul these two miscreants could be. They better not have insulted his guest! Not when he had brought him here specially to show him his home!

Both men caved at the same time, pointing fingers at each other.

"It was Patty!"

"You shitty snitch! I was just telling him the truth!"

Both men flinched as Sanji's face grew even more dark and furious. "WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?"

-/-/-/-/-

That night, the police received several panicked calls from passersby about horrible screams coming from the Eastern Big Blue eatery. Also, most of the restaurant patrons that night had to have their meals refunded in full due to their dinners being trampled. Zeff had never been more pissed, and Sanji had never been more worried. What had been going through Zoro's mind when he ran out?

How could Sanji ever apologize enough for this disaster?


	10. Chapter 10

10.

* * *

It had been four days. Four days since Sanji had found a little baggie containing his things hanging on the door handle of an empty apartment; four days since Nami had tried to pass him an envelope full of cash; four days since he'd started pleading with Usopp and Brook to tell him anything; and it had been four fucking shitty days of emotional hell since Tony and Zoro had upped and fucking _vanished_ from his life.

Sanji pulled the last cigarette out of his pack of Luckies and lit up. Inhaling slowly, he crumpled the empty cardboard box and tossed it into the trash next to the other four crumpled packs he'd smoked today. He leaned against the driver's side door of his car and stared morosely into the front window of the Sunny Mart. Usopp was working Zoro's shift again today. Sanji breathed out a smokey sigh and wondered if he should just give up.

That day after Patty and Carne had fucked everything up, he had gone back to Zoro's apartment only to find that he wasn't there. When he tried to call Zoro's phone, he was informed by a helpful automated message that the number he was trying to reach was not in service. Also none of Zoro's coworkers would talk to him; not even Luffy. Nami had attempted once to pass him an envelope full of cash, amounting to the price of Zoro's hospital visit. Sanji had politely told her that if the mossy idiot wanted to make an ass of himself and waste Sanji's good intentions then he'd have to do it in person. Honestly, Sanji was terrified for Zoro's little family. Had he made Zoro so angry that he was willing to go to dangerous extremes, just to get money? Was Zoro now living out of his car? Were the two of them eating okay? Had Tony cried when he'd been told that Sanji was a bad person that he wasn't supposed to see anymore?

Had all his good intentions really just made things worse?

Sanji frustratedly pushed his fingers through his hair, mussing his neat appearance. He only wanted a chance to make things right! Four days of introspection had led him to the conclusion that he had a lot to answer for, and Zoro had every right to be angry. Sanji wished that Zoro would have talked to him; given him a chance to apologize. He hadn't been able to sleep, knowing that he'd hurt Zoro. He'd made a horrible mistake.

He never should have lied.

Sanji stared dully at the people moving around inside the store. What could he do when Zoro wanted nothing more to do with him? Wasn't there any way he could at least find out where Zoro was? Suddenly someone leaving the store caught his eye. A young man in his teens, his face distinctively covered in pimples, exited carrying a soda can in one hand, and digging through his pockets for his keys with the other. Hope flared brilliantly in Sanji's chest, as he walked briskly toward the unsuspecting teenager.

-/-/-/-/-

"Yes, he's still here."

"I'll come in a little late then."

"Zoro… I wish you would just talk to him. Sanji's not a bad person."

"You don't know that!"

"Of course I do! Would a bad person take care of you when you were so sick? Would a bad person plan a birthday party for you when all of your friends had forgotten?"

"What?!"

"Sanji cares about you, Zoro. He might be stupid and insensitive, but he's not …"

"I'm not talking about this right now, Nami."

"Fine! Be that way! When you get here, I'll have a list for you to do that's so long, it'll fit around your stupid male ego! Twice!"

"Like I'll do all that stupid shit for you just because you're too lazy to do it yourself, damn bitch!"

"It's not like you're good for anything else, you jackass muscle-head! I'd so fire you if Luffy would let me!"

"I don't get why you're so pissy about all this. It's none of your fucking business!"

Nami was quiet for a long moment. "Zoro." Her voice was serious enough to calm Zoro's temper and prompt him to listen, "You were in trouble and none of us saw it. You wouldn't let us see it… I think that somewhere inside of you, maybe you felt that we really wouldn't care, or that we wouldn't be capable enough to stand beside you."

"Nami…"

"Listen to me! Sanji was different, wasn't he?" It was Zoro's turn to be silent. Nami kept talking, "You _trusted_ him like you never did with us. Why did that change?"

"I'll see you at two." Zoro's voice was low as he abruptly ended the conversation and hung up the borrowed cell phone. Nami just didn't understand!

Scowling, Zoro eyed the front door to the restaurant where this mess had gotten started. Once he'd gotten rid of this money then he could go back to life without that blonde bastard. Tony would stop crying eventually, and Zoro would be able to forget all these awful feelings.

He wasn't running away; absolutely not! If he saw Sanji's dumb face then he'd end up going to jail for murder. This was a better alternative. If he had known Sanji's address, then he could have just mailed the money to him, but he didn't, and unless he wanted blood on his hands, this was the only way to fully free himself of his debt. Surely Sanji would take the money from his own friends even if he wouldn't take it from Zoro's… Why was Nami talking like she was on the shitty cook's side anyway? She didn't even like that creep!

Working himself up into a nasty mood, Zoro shoved his way into the eatery and glared at any staff who dared to meet his eyes.

-/-/-/-/-

At the back of the dining room, Carne gulped and sidled into the safety of the kitchen. "Who told you to come back in here? I need you to ask the maître d' about that reservation for twelve!"

"Ch-chef! That guy! Sanji's friend is back, and he looks pissed as hell!"

"What?!" Zeff shoved Carne to the side and peeked out of the small porthole windows on the doors. "That green-haired fellow?"

Carne nodded and nervously ran a tongue over the gap created by losing a tooth the _last_ time Sanji's friend was here. Zeff pinned his employee with a glare. "I should make you and Patty go out there and get your just desserts. It could only benefit me if he beat the hell out of you two shitty, worthless idiots!"

Carne sniffled piteously, "Chef…!"

"Pathetic coward! Fine. If you want to stay in my kitchen then GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!" Carne scrambled away, and Zeff straightened his toque before stepping out to meet his visitor.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro heard a distinctive thump and turned from intimidating a trembling maître d' to observe an old man with a long, blonde, braided mustache and a wooden leg, stumping toward him. Light-blue eyes studied him a moment before the old man turned and gestured for Zoro to follow. The two of them went down a short hall at the back of the dining area and entered a small office. Zoro closed the door behind him for some privacy, but he could still hear the shouting of the cooks and the other noises of the kitchen from beyond the wall beside him. "I already punished my staff for what they said to you."

Zoro's scowl softened. So this man knew him? Zoro couldn't recall having met an old man with a wooden leg before, but stranger things have happened. "I'm not really here for that."

Zeff raised an eyebrow in question, "What _are_ you here for then?"

"I need you to pass something on to Sanji for me." Zoro pulled the money from inside his ratty jacket and placed it on the manager's desk.

Zeff looked at the envelope and looked back at Zoro before sitting behind the desk with a sigh. "You had better take a seat."

Following the old man's gesture leading toward a folding chair leaning against the wall behind him, Zoro opened the chair and sat obediently. "Firstly, you should tell me your name. You may call me Zeff or head chef. This is my restaurant, and I don't know you from Adam, so I'll be damned if I'll bother myself with running errands for shitty strangers!"

Zoro frowned. At least the mystery of where Sanji got his bad attitude was solved. "My name is Zoro. I kno… I knew Sanji, and I just want to settle a debt."

Stroking his mustache with one hand, Zeff leaned back in his chair and gave Zoro a long, hard look. "What is this really about boy? We've never met. How do you know that I know Sanji personally? If you just want to repay a debt, then why the hell are you here talking to me instead of the man you owe?"

"He told me this was his home…"

"Was. As in that little shit doesn't have a place here anymore. He went off to bigger and better things."

"So you _do_ know him!" Zoro's tone was accusatory.

"Maybe." Zeff stopped stroking his mustache, "You still haven't answered the important questions, boy."

"It's not important. If you can't do it then I'll find someone else." Losing patience, Zoro moved to leave only to have a wooden leg thud into the door beside him hard enough to splinter the wood and send cracks running up the structure. Chills ran along his spine as Zoro realized that he hadn't even seen the old man _move_.

"It think we need to have this talk. The way I see it, you're doing something stupid, but you don't have anyone to kick you in the ass for it." Zoro ground his teeth. Why was this ancient bastard talking down to him like a child? Zoro had been taking care for himself since he was twelve!

"My affairs are none of…"

"Listen to yourself! 'My affairs' my ass. Do you have a family, boy? Father? Mother?" Zoro sat in sullen silence. "I didn't think so…"

Zeff stepped back and leaned against the desk, remaining within striking distance. His blue eyes studied Zoro from head to toe several times. "How old are you, sonny?"

"I'm not your son!" Zeff gave him an unimpressed stare, "Twenty-five."

Zeff blinked in surprise. Such heavy expressions on such a young man. Zoro had obviously seen his share of trouble at an early age. Life could be a bitter old bitch sometimes. "Did you go to college?"

"What does tha…"

"Answer." Zeff shifted his wooden leg meanacingly.

"No! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Watch your shitty mouth when you speak to me, sonny!" Zeff's tone turned gentle as he sought to confirm his suspicions, "Did you graduate from high school?" Zoro's spine stiffened defensively for moment, before Zeff's unrelenting stare lead him to reluctantly shake his head. "GED?" Once again Zoro shook his head.

Zeff was beginning to get the picture of why his stupid son had been so compelled to take this young man under his wing. This boy with his hard, black eyes, was strong for his age, but he was certainly struggling under a burden of some kind. Sanji tended to be a bleeding heart; no doubt the baby eggplant had grown enamored with the idea of someone difficult like Zoro _needing_ him.

Zoro was growing more pissed by the second about being held hostage by this fucking senior citizen. "Listen, I just want this thing with Sanji taken care of so I can be free to live my life. Either help me or let me go."

Zeff resumed stroking his mustache. "You believe that shit that those two idiots said about Sanji?"

"I…" Zeff could practically see confusion, anger and anxiety chasing each other around in the green-haired boy's head. "I don't know what to think…"

Zeff snorted. "Then you don't know jackshit about Sanji."

This was getting old, fast. "It doesn't matter what I think about that asshole!" Zoro snapped at Zeff, angrily.

"I said WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" The wooden leg put another small crater in the solid wood door, and Zoro actually flinched. "It matters because that idiot certainly cares a lot about you! Not that an ungrateful little shit like you deserves that."

"What?"

"Are you as stupid as you look? What man in his right mind would wait on you hand and foot and spent a small fortune just to get into _your_ pants? You're not exactly a rich supermodel." Zoro growled at the insults, but Zeff ignored him, "Or maybe you AREN'T a hopeless, moronic bastard and you have already realized this…" Zeff's gaze drilled into Zoro's and made him look away uncomfortably, "If that is the case-what is this about then, Zoro?"

At the use of his name, Zoro met Zeff's challenging glare once more. "I… I… Don't want to be treated like that. I don't want… Sanji to see me that way."

Zeff smiled briefly when Zoro dropped his head and couldn't see the expression. Both of these idiotic boys… It was good to be young. "You are going to quit acting like a wimp and go see Sanji."

Picking up the envelope of money, Zeff pressed it into Zoro's hands while the young man tried to sputter out a protest, "I'm not a…! I don't think… I-I _can't_!"

Zeff's craggy face broke into a grin as he roughly tousled Zoro's short, green hair, much to Zoro's irritation. "Of course you can. You're not a coward, little asparagus. That's why you're going man up and talk to my idiot son about how the both of you are so stupid that I needed to interfere!"

"Your son?!" Zoro squeaked, noting the suddenly obvious resemblances between the two men; light blue eyes, blonde hair peppered with grays, and a shitty personality.

"Stop stalling and go find him!" Zeff opened the office door and sent Zoro on his way with a gentle kick in the thigh; it would only bruise for a few days. He watched Zoro escape with a smirk. All that boy needed was a father-figure to kick him in his ass; good thing Zeff was more than happy to comply.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

* * *

Zoro leaned his head against the glass window and watched the city roll by as the bus brought him ever closer to the Sunny Mart. Traveling by public transportation was much better. He didn't regret selling his car at all. It seemed since he'd started taking the bus he'd been getting to places quicker. Nami would say that it was because his sense of direction sucked, but Zoro knew the truth; other cars moved out of the way for buses and made the trip shorter-And his thoughts on buses and bus travel weren't absorbing enough to keep him from worrying about talking to Sanji. Zoro wasn't very good at apologies, and he owed Sanji a big one. He knew that Sanji wasn't lending him money in exchange for sexual favors, and he knew that Sanji seemed to really care on some level… He was just afraid. Afraid to hear from Sanji's own mouth that the reasons that the blonde had for helping Zoro weren't the reasons that he wanted Sanji to have.

Ever since he'd admitted to that abusive old cook that he cared what Sanji thought about him, Zoro had been examining his own feelings. He knew he trusted Sanji; he enjoyed their playful fights; he wanted to spend more time with Sanji… and he might just be a little in love with the asshole. How could he not be? Sanji was accomplished, talented and good looking. He had swooped in at Zoro's darkest moment, and rescued him like some fairy tale knight rescuing the fucking princess-only Zoro didn't want to be a shitty, helpless princess. He wanted Sanji to care about him as a man, not as a damsel in distress.

Groaning, Zoro knocked his head on the glass a few times. He must be out of his fucking mind if he was mentally comparing Sanji to dashing heroes on white horses! Sanji was an irritating bastard; certainly no virtuous knight-but at least Sanji hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. Actually, Sanji probably had no idea why Zoro had been upset in the first place! It didn't change anything though; he was still going to apologize and give that damn money back. Maybe when there was a clean slate between them, they could start as friends?

It was better if Sanji remained ignorant about Zoro's budding attraction for right now. There was no way that Zoro would apologize and confess his romantic feelings all in the same day. He would take his time to figure out if he really was falling in love.

-/-/-/-/-

"D-dude, I swear I don't know where that green-haired guy lives! I saw him working late last night, around four in the morning, but that's all I know!"

Sanji's blue eye glinted dangerously as he shook the trembling teen by his collar, "You're telling me the truth?"

The poor kid nodded frantically and Sanji figured that he had tortured the young man enough. As soon as he let go the teen took off, and not even three seconds later there wasn't a single pimple in sight. At least he had learned one thing useful; Zoro was working the overnight shift now. All Sanji had to do was wait and then he'd be able to see for himself that Zoro was okay.

Sanji chuckled giddily, his tone holding a manic edge. He had worried, and worried, and worried and now he'd finally _see_ Zoro! All the searching, not sleeping and not _knowing_ had really begun to wear him down. He was too old for this shit, but it was worth it. _Zoro_ was worth it.

Zoro was a good guy, and Sanji had been horrible to him. Sanji had let his own ego keep him from seeing that he was hurting someone he cared about. Everything that had lead to Zoro getting upset was entirely his fault, and Sanji only hoped that tonight he'd be able to set things right. There was a chance that Zoro would still want nothing to do with him, even after he apologized. The thought of Zoro shutting him out-of never cooking for all three of them again, or never watching cartoons together on the couch-it felt like piece of his heart would be ripped out if Zoro still hated him.

He barely noticed as a bus pulled up to the stop in front of the Sunny Mart. A flash of green caught his eye and made his breath catch in his throat… It couldn't be!

Zoro stepped down from the bus, and before he even knew what he was doing, Sanji was barreling toward him like a freight train without any brakes.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro left the bus and instantly wondered if he should get back on and confront Sanji another day. He could give himself more time to decide on what to say. Yeah, that actually sounded like a good option.

However it was already too late to escape; he had been spotted. Zoro's eyes went wide as Sanji hurtled toward him across the parking lot. He braced himself for impact and squeezed his eyes shut… but the hit didn't come. Zoro jumped, and his eyes flew open when Sanji clamped his hands on Zoro's upper arms, giving the moss-head a gentle shake. "AreyouokayhaveyoubeeneatingisTonyokayandWHERETHEF UCKAREYOULIVING?"

Zoro reeled under the onslaught of words. The blonde was talking too fast for him to be able to catch everything that was being said. Noticing the problem, Sanji took a deep breath and tried again, "Are you and Tony okay?"

Zoro's mouth opened and closed a few times, fruitlessly, as he could only stare. How had he never noticed that Sanji had such beautiful blue eyes before? "Y-yeah. We're doing better actually."

"Oh?" Sanji pulled away feeling relieved and anxious. Zoro was okay. Zoro didn't need him.

Zoro struggled to find the words to apologize for this ridiculous misunderstanding between them while he watched Sanji begin to pace. The blonde seemed… nervous?

Sanji spoke up first, "I don't want… I… I wasn't helping you because I wanted something from you; especially not… the things that Patty said…"

Zoro interrupted quickly, "I know. It's okay."

"It's not! What I did still wasn't right!" Sanji stopped trying to wear a path in the parking lot, and fixed Zoro with a pleading look, "I need you to forgive me. I was… awful."

"San…"

"Let me apologize? I lied, Zoro." Zoro sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear this. "Tony told me the second time we met at the store that you-that you didn't have food; that you were in trouble. Don't be mad at him, he didn't say anything bad and I asked all the questions!"

"So…?" Zoro's tone was cautious and he regarded Sanji carefully.

"I wanted to help you, but we weren't… friends. I lied and told you that Luffy planned that party; that was me. I got all your information by bribing Luffy."

"Nami told me about the party."

"She did? Did she tell you that I invested in the store so they could close for the day?"

"WHAT?"

"Also I planned that drinking game with her. We rigged it so you would win and you would only be able to draw my bet…" Sanji's head was bowed with his fringe hiding both eyes from Zoro's gaze. He rubbed a palm against his face, and Zoro felt his flash of anger fade. Sanji was obviously distraught over this. The blonde spoke again, but in a near whisper, "I'm so, so sorry. I treated you like a charity case. I was manipulative and false, and it was all to make me feel better!"

Zoro shuddered as hurt bloomed freshly in his chest. This was what he didn't want to hear. Sanji didn't care about him… the blonde had only been pitying him all this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor…"

"Stop!" Zoro's voice was roughened by the sharp emotions churning in his body. "I need to apologize too."

Sanji lifted his head and watched him with a moist, blue eye. Zoro swallowed hard and continued, "I-I got angry even though I knew better. I _know_ you aren't like that. I hated myself for how I'd been depending on you. How weak I was letting myself become around you… I was angry with myself and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Sanji."

Sanji watched as Zoro pulled out a familiar envelope. "Zoro, I can't take that."

"Please, just take it. Let's start over. I'm okay Sanji. I don't need to be saved."

Sanji hung his head again. "I never once thought you were weak, or that you depended on me. It made me feel good to help you, and I didn't think about how you felt. It wasn't anything that you did. It's my fault alone." Sanji's body trembled visibly, "I know you want to start over, but I still want to help you as much as you will let me. Please, _please_ don't give me that money if it will make things hard for you. I don't want you to go through the things my family did."

"You and… Zeff?"

Sanji met Zoro's dark eyes, startled. "You met my old man?"

"Yeah. He kicked me and told me I was stupid." Zoro scowled and rubbed his thigh.

Sanji laughed, "That sounds right. Annoying, violent old fart!"

"He said you were stupid too."

"Did he…?" Sanji sighed, "He might be right this time."

Sanji reached out, and Zoro flinched in surprise when long, pale fingers brushed his cheek. "Why didn't you just punch me in the eye or scream at me like you usually do? Why did you run, Zoro? Do you know how I felt, trying to find you for four fucking days?"

Zoro trembled hopefully under that soft touch, "You were looking the whole time?"

"Of course I was. Now answer the question, Roronoa."

If Sanji kept _stroking_ his face, Zoro doubted he'd have any secrets left at all!

"I was scared…"

Sanji's fingers stilled, but remained in contact with Zoro's skin. "Of what?"

"I didn't… I didn't want to be hurt again." Zoro caught the stricken look on Sanji's face, "You didn't! I mean… it's not your fault."

"I only wanted to help you, but...

"That's just it! It could have been anyone. Why did you want to help me?"

Sanji pressed against Zoro's cheek with his palm when the younger man tried to look away. "You think I would have done that sort of thing for anyone?" Zoro nodded slowly, "I wouldn't. I'm not a saint. I don't give out cash to every miscreant I meet. I wanted to help because it was _you_. I know you, and you're important to me." Sanji watched him with concern for a moment before adding, "I like being around you, so please don't disappear again?"

Zoro bit his bottom lip and tried to control his wildly fluctuating emotions. Sanji thought he was a good friend, but that wasn't enough… He wanted more from Sanji.

Sanji felt frustrated. There was something he still wasn't getting. He could tell; Zoro obviously needed to hear something else from him. Sanji racked his brains for anything that could still be bothering the younger man. Normally Zoro was so stoic; seeing him like this-with dark eyes full of conflicting thoughts-was strangely appealing. Sanji leaned closer to get a better look, and Zoro's lips parted in a silent gasp. Sanji observed as a blush barely tinted Zoro's cheeks and nose, and suddenly it clicked. Zoro cared about him too. Now they could start over.

Sanji gently took the envelope from Zoro's hand, and smiled warmly before asking, "On your next day off, would you and Tony like to go to the zoo with me?" Zoro nodded quietly, eyes shining, and Sanji's smile widened. This was the missing piece.

He would take his time getting closer to Zoro-the right way.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

* * *

"Does that giraffe look… square to you?"

Zoro squinted at the animal in question. "Yeah! It really does! How weird…"

The giraffe let out a huff of air and ambled away in apparent offense. Zoro laughed brightly, "I think we pissed it off!"

Sanji couldn't take his eyes off that happy sparkle in Zoro's black eyes. "Maybe…" He personally doubted that giraffes had feelings, but if it made Zoro look like that...

"Sanjiiiii look at meeeeee!"

Both men turned to see Tony sticking a french fry up his nose. His friend, Sabo, was howling with laughter and rolling in the dirt. Zoro groaned, seeing all the dirt, and even a gum wrapper, now clinging to the little boy's clothes. "Sabo, your mom is going to kill me!"

Chuckling, Sanji strode over to the pair of little troublemakers. "It's bad manners to waste food." Plucking the limp fry from Tony's nose, Sanji dangled it teasingly in front of the little boy, "Now you have to eat it!"

"NOOO!"

Tony's horrified shriek was accompanied by renewed laughter from Sabo. Sanji bent at the waist flexibly, putting him at eye level with a curly, blonde head. "Or maybe you want this delicious snack, hmmm?"

Sabo's eyes went wide with shock. Scrambling to get away, the little boy fled over to Zoro, and hid behind a jeans-clad leg. Sanji grinned in satisfaction. Teasing little kids was so fun! A tug on his black slacks prompted him to look down, right into Tony's tearful face. "I'b sowwy, dob make me eeb bit!"

Well now he just felt like a jerk.

"It's okay little eggplant. I was only joking!" Sanji tossed the disgusting potato product into the decorative bushes along the walkway, and scooped Tony up into his arms. Tony instantly flung his little arms around the blonde's neck, and Sanji winced as he felt the little boy burrow a snotty and tearful face into his formerly crisp, clean shirt-collar. Sanji, rubbed the small back soothingly as Tony cried into his neck.

Zoro strolled over, holding Sabo. "You are a horrible person."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel even worse!" Sanji rolled his eyes at Zoro before nervously eyeing the parents around them. There were more than a few dirty looks being sent his way.

"You're welcome-but I guess it's not all your fault, stupid." Zoro shifted Sabo so he could reach out and affectionately ruffle Tony's fluffy hair. "They're just tired."

"Tired?! But…! But…!"

"They were just running around and screaming?" Zoro shrugged, "Kids can be like that. Beats me."

Sanji stared at Zoro with wide eyes for a moment snickering, "You sound like a mom!"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"Now, now! Watch your mouth in front of the children, pumpkin!"

"Pumpk…?! Y-you…!"

Sanji smirked as Zoro's face went several shades of red. Leaving Zoro behind to sputter indignantly; Sanji continued down the path, humming happily to himself. Today had been perfect; with blue skies and the air just slightly crisp. However it had taken over a week for this perfect day to happen. Ever since Sanji had invited the two of them out, Zoro had struggled to be able to arrange his schedule and Tony's so they could have this date.

Yes, this was a date.

Sanji looked over his shoulder and grinned as he saw Zoro hurrying to catch up to his long stride. Zoro might not realize it himself, but today was most certainly a date. Sanji hoped that at the end, he might be able to coax a little romance out of the reluctant moss-head. Especially since Sanji had been working hard on wooing the younger man.

Sanji had been coming to the Sunny Mart every night, late, just to see Zoro. He would bring little things that he had baked; he was careful to bring something for everyone working though. He didn't want Zoro thinking that he was being treated like a girl. He even brought a few things for Tony, but he was careful not to overdo it. Now Zoro would always smile at him when he came in. It made Sanji's heart flutter like bird's wings in his chest. It was wonderful. However, his _favorite_ thing about Zoro working overnights, was how now Sanji got to stand and talk uninterrupted with the green-haired cashier.

He had learned lots of new things about Zoro in the past week. For instance, Zoro was now living with Luffy. It had relieved Sanji immensely to learn that the two of them weren't staying in a shelter somewhere. He probably wouldn't have been able to control his urge to kidnap them both and have them move into his loft apartment. He had also learned about Zoro's other job.

Sanji had found himself entranced with how Zoro's whole body radiated excitement whenever he talked about martial arts. It was obviously what he wanted to do. Sanji had to bite his tongue more than once to keep himself from offering Zoro a loan to get himself started with his dream, but he now understood that Zoro didn't want the important things handed to him. He wanted to earn them with his own two hands, and Sanji could respect that.

"That wolf totally has a Fu Manchu mustache!"

Sanji laughed at Zoro's observation and shifted Tony higher in his arms. Apparently Zoro had been right, and Tony was beginning to nod off; his hands still clasped around Sanji's neck. "Zoro? Do you think we should go? I mean, I don't want to cut the day short, but…"

Zoro sighed and tried to adjust Sabo so the little blonde wasn't drooling on his tee-shirt. "That would probably be a good idea."

Strolling side-by-side, Sanji kept sneaking glances at Zoro's profile. It hadn't taken Sanji long at all when he realized Zoro might be attracted to him, to start thinking seriously about the two of them in a romantic relationship. When his mouth was shut, Zoro was handsome, and maybe even _sexy_. Sanji enjoyed more than his good looks too. Every new thing he learned about the man drew him in closer. He had fallen hard for Zoro.

However, Sanji remembered _that photo_ with no small amount of anxiety. Honestly, aside from the way he flushed when Sanji got too close, there was still no indication that Zoro was romantically inclined toward Sanji at all. Sanji was terrified that he had made a mistake; that the reality was that Zoro was straight, and just unaccustomed to having people in his personal space. Had he fallen for a man who would never return his feelings?

Distracted by his worries, Sanji didn't see the jutting edge of the sidewalk in time.

"Whoa there!"

Sanji's pulse skyrocketed as Zoro saved him from squishing Tony, and planting his face into cement, by throwing a strong hand around his hips. Sanji shivered at the feeling of Zoro's muscles flexing at his waist. It would be even better if… Sanji's thought process died instantly as Zoro tugged the blonde back against his solid torso and held Sanji tight. "You okay?"

Warm breath stirred the hairs around his ear, and Sanji blushed deeply. Zoro was warm, and firm and so _close_…!

"Sanji?"

"I'm okay! Sorry."

A young couple with a stroller passed them, and the pretty young wife met Sanji's eyes with a knowing smile. Crap! Sanji pulled away and thought very hard about anything else.

He was successful for the walk all the way back to his car, and while buckling in sleepy children, and even when they pulled out of the parking lot to head back to Luffy's home. Maybe he would be able to end this night without molesting Zoro against his will after all!

Then Zoro leaned over and murmured low in his ear, "Wait, actually could you do me a favor? Tony is sleeping over at Sabo's house tonight. Could we just swing by there and drop the two of them off? It would save me a lot of trouble."

Sanji managed a nod even while his brain was short-circuiting, stuck on the fact that Zoro was _talking right next to his ear_ again. It was maddening. How on earth would he ever find out if Zoro was purely straight or not, if his stupid dick made him want to jump the moss-head every time Zoro breathed near him?!

Sanji took deep calming breaths, and managed to find Sabo's house-in spite of the dumbass next to him trying to direct him around the same block twice-then waited impatiently at the curb while Zoro chatted with Sabo's mom. It didn't occur to him until Zoro was heading back to the car...

Alone.

Sanji might never get another chance like this, ever! "Come over to my place!"

Zoro stared at him, "What?"

"Come over! I can cook dinner, and we could… hang out? You don't have other plans do you?"

"Not really." Zoro clicked his seatbelt into place and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Sanji internally did a little victory dance. Quickly, he made a mental list of the foods he knew Zoro liked, and tried to remember exactly what he had in his fridge right now. They could have a nice dinner and watch a movie afterwards, and maybe, he could even score a kiss!

Zoro's face was turned away as he looked out the window, and Sanji couldn't see the light blush reddening Zoro's nose and cheeks.

-/-/-/-/-

In spite of some clinging anxieties, Zoro was enjoying himself immensely. They had gotten back to Sanji's beautiful apartment, and Sanji had shown him around before declaring that they should cook together. Zoro had cautiously agreed. He'd watched Sanji teach Tony before, but would he be as patient with a clumsy adult?

Turned out he didn't need to worry at all. Sanji had him on sauce-stirring duty while the blonde worked his magic on everything else. The best part was Sanji had generously opened a bottle of good wine and put out some fancy little cheese cubes so they could enjoy a few drinks while dinner was cooking.

Time flew and the talk flowed; covering everything from the menu at Sanji's restaurant to Zoro's concerns about attending the upcoming parent's day at Tony's school. Sanji finally put everything on plates, and turned to Zoro's sauce. Zoro moved aside and watched as Sanji turned off the burners, licking a final taste off the stirring spoon "Did it turn out okay?"

Sanji smiled, "It's good. Try it for yourself!"

Zoro eyed the spoon held out to him, before chomping down on the end. Sanji yelped in alarm, "That's still hot!"

The burn of the too-hot sauce in his mouth took him by surprise and made him choke and cough. He gasped in air in an attempt to soothe the heat, but his tongue still burned slightly, even after he swallowed. Blushing in embarrassment, Zoro couldn't bring himself to look at the smirk that most likely on Sanji's face. That had been a stupid thing to do.

Pale fingers reached out and rubbed off a smear of sauce from the corner of his mouth, and Zoro lifted his gaze to follow the line of Sanji's arm back to a worried, blue eye. "Crap! Zoro, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Sanji's apology trailed off as, without thinking, Zoro turned his head and nudged his cheek affectionately into Sanji's palm. "S'okay. My fault."

Realizing what he had just done, Zoro nervously looked back at Sanji's wide-eyed expression. The fierce blush spreading back from his cheeks to tint the tips of Sanji's ears, made Zoro's heart leap in his chest.

Maybe…?

Zoro grabbed the slender wrist now hovering by his cheekbone. Sanji's eye was still huge as Zoro tugged him in. Lips parted and eyes shining, Sanji looked even more alluring up close.

Maybe…!

A breath apart, Zoro hesitated. What if he was wrong? Would Sanji forgive him if he realized this was all a mistake?

Sanji made the choice for him, and closed the gap with a firm tug; planting his mouth on Zoro's and winding his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro gasped and stumbled slightly while his mind tried to catch up. Fortunately his body recovered first; he hugged Sanji's lower back and thrust his tongue into a willing mouth. His mind finally checked back in and occupied itself entirely with the blonde in his arms. Sanji tasted like heat and wine, and Zoro couldn't get enough.

Eventually he had to breathe. Zoro broke the kiss and just panted over Sanji's mouth, staring in awe. That emo-hairstyle had finally slipped, and two amazingly blue eyes were staring back at him. He wanted him; he _needed_ Sanji right then like he had never needed anything in his life! The insistent throb in his groin matched the ache in his heart.

Zoro reached up and gently held Sanji's face in his hands; looking sincerely into the depths of those oceanic eyes. "I want this."

Sanji's answering smile was blinding. Zoro swallowed and repeated himself, "I want this, but… I don't know if I love you… yet."

Sanji covered Zoro's hands with his own and soothingly massaged Zoro's knuckles with his thumbs. "Will you know if you try?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Zoro closed his eyes and tried to breathe, but the taste of Sanji still on his tongue made thinking reasonably, difficult. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm not fragile. You can't hurt me. Let's agree to see where this goes tonight, and we can always stop if you change your mind… It might be a long time before we get a chance to be like this again." Zoro nodded in mute agreement. Sanji grinned predatorily sending a jolt of arousal straight to Zoro's groin. "And if you like it… we can try a lot more."

Sliding from between Zoro's palms, Sanji pressed a kiss to his ear, just above golden earrings. "Zoro… I want this too."

Zoro couldn't hold back the full-body tremble as Sanji fucking _purred_ into his ear. Oh god he loved how Sanji said his name!

Lips slid sensuously from his ear, back to his mouth, as Sanji resumed the kiss with even more passion. Zoro held them hip-to-hip as he leaned heavily into the kiss; desperate for _more_. Sanji surprised him by easily arching his spine, leading the kiss backwards, until their bodies were forced together along their entire lengths in order to keep balance; a graceful arc in space.

Zoro could feel all the taut muscles from Sanji's lean legs, to his narrow shoulders, pressed against him-and that made everything _better_. Sanji shifted into the kiss slightly, and Zoro readjusted his grip on slim hips. Then, still clinging to Zoro's neck, Sanji slung a leg around Zoro waist, and used the limb as leverage to grind their hips together. Zoro moaned into Sanji's mouth; his hips shuddering from the effort of not thrusting back and upsetting their equilibrium.

Sanji seemed to have a different idea.

Bending even _further_ backwards; Sanji broke their kiss and braced a hand on the kitchen floor. Zoro's breaths came in gasps, and he watched in disbelief as Sanji demonstrated his acrobatic flexibility. Pausing in his stretch for a moment to grin up at Zoro's slack-jawed expression; Sanji suddenly twisted his hipbones sharply and sent them both tumbling to the floor. Zoro was completely unprepared as his feet flew out from under him, and he went down hard.

"OWFUCKINGGODDAMMIT!"

Sanji moved to straddle Zoro's hips, grinding teasingly. His blue eyes gazed down at the dazed man beneath him with a heated look that promised mischief. "How about you let me kiss that better?"

Zoro thought that was a great idea.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

* * *

Hours may have passed for all he knew, but all Zoro was aware of was the slow roll of Sanji's hips and the way the blonde was mouthing firm kisses against the pulse in Zoro's neck. Instinctively, he tried to turn his head to seek out Sanji's lips, but a firm hand on his jaw moved his face back to the side, keeping his throat exposed to Sanji's attentions. Frustration heated under his skin, heightening arousal. Zoro alternately gripped the fabric of Sanji's shirt and ran his hands over the planes of the body above his own. Sanji shivered happily every time Zoro's fingers brushed sensitive places. Even through the shirt, Sanji could feel his sensitivity spike as Zoro carefully searched out the places he liked to be touched. Refusing to get lost in the warm sensations of Zoro's gentle exploration, Sanji's tongue traced up from his neck to follow the rim of Zoro's ear. A soft breath chilled wet skin, urging a gasp of pleasure from Zoro's lungs. "Sa…nnnji!"

Blue eyes appeared overhead, gazing down while Zoro tried to breathe in enough air to fuel his pounding heart. Sanji licked his lips obscenely, his eyes filled with fiery blue excitement. "Hmmm?"

Zoro tried to convey his plea with his whole expression; right now it felt like the words were tied in knots at the back of his throat. "Do you want me to stop teasing you?"

He could feel Sanji's smile rather than see it-Sanji threaded a hand into his short, green hair, tugging to point Zoro's chin up, and kissing-with a hint of teeth-at the sensitive skin revealed there. Zoro moaned and his hands flew to Sanji's thighs. Moving with maddening deliberation, the blonde continued to lick and kiss a line down to his shirt collar. "I _like_ teasing you."

Fingers crept up Zoro's abdomen, as Sanji explored higher than he had yet so far. Suddenly, Sanji released Zoro's hair and rubbed at the moss-head's upper arm, encouraging him to release his death grip on Sanji's thighs. Shifting further down Zoro's body, Sanji pointedly tugged up Zoro's tee until he got the hint and pulled it off over his head. Humming in satisfaction, Sanji kissed and lightly nipped at the newly exposed skin of Zoro's chest. Curious, Sanji ran his tongue along the thin, pale scar that formed a path from Zoro's heart to the top of his hips. Zoro mumbled affectionately as Sanji kissed each little suture scar he encountered on his journey down Zoro's torso. Responding to the warmth and care behind Sanji's attention, Zoro slipped a hand into blonde hair and lightly massaged the scalp beneath his fingertips.

Reaching the end of the mark, Sanji pulled away and enjoyed the sight that Zoro made; laid out, flushed and lightly sweating, with his black eyes warm and aroused. It was time to take things up a notch.

Zoro's brow furrowed slightly and his hips jerked as Sanji undid the button and fly of Zoro's jeans. Sanji teased the top of Zoro's hipbones with his thumbs, before working the denim down to Zoro's mid-thigh. He reached for the waistband of Zoro's boxers, but a hand grabbed his wrist. Sanji instantly noticed how Zoro's fingers were trembling against his. Looking up, he met Zoro's anxious gaze as the moss-head propped himself up on his other hand. Smiling reassuringly, Sanji bent and placed a kiss below Zoro's navel. Then leaning back and rocking to his heels, Sanji stood and began to undo his own pants. Zoro was fixated on the movements, worry still written in the tension of his shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

Zoro swallowed thickly, "Yeah…"

Sanji dropped his pants and underwear in one tug and sent them sailing to join the shoes he'd kicked off earlier. He smoothly reclaimed his place seated on Zoro's hips and looked him in the eye. "Then trust me to make you feel good. I'd never hurt you, Zoro."

Zoro sighed against Sanji's lips as the blonde leaned forward for a soft kiss. "I know."

He finally relaxed and let Sanji push him back down, still kissing gently. Sanji briefly deepened the kiss, skillfully running his tongue along Zoro's in ways that made the younger man groan and _melt_. Assured that his partner was now okay, Sanji slipped the boxers down to join Zoro's jeans. He hovered over Zoro's groin, enjoying how his partner's flushed erection twitched in the cooler air. His own cock was already dripping in anticipation of further pleasure, creating a dark stain on the loose front of his button-down shirt.

Zoro watched in fascination as Sanji raised a hand to his own mouth and began to suck and drool on his fingers… Should he be finding that so _hot_? Sanji reached down, and Zoro tensed-but he was completely thrown for a loop when Sanji shifted into a crouch, his legs spread wide, and began to finger himself. "Fuck, Sanji…"

Sanji smiled and laughed breathlessly as his fingers sped up. Zoro's hips bucked unconsciously at the sight of the deep blush staining Sanji's features, and the hand moving steadily between creamy thighs dusted with golden hair… And those eyes; Sanji's lust-filled blue eyes seemed to burn-setting a fire in his soul. "Zo-Zoro… god I want you now…!"

Zoro yelped as Sanji swiftly seated himself, taking all of Zoro's cock inside with one thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…!" Zoro could only cuss and cling to Sanji's hips. He wouldn't last long if Sanji kept _squeezing_!

Sanji placed his palms on Zoro's spasming abs to anchor himself as he spread his legs even wider. "Zoro… Zoro…! G-good!"

After giving himself an agonizingly long moment to acclimate, Sanji bounced his hips in a short thrust. The effect was immediate; Zoro made a strangled sound ending in a deep moan, and Sanji arched his spine with a blissful cry. This felt so good, so right!

Sanji started up a slow pace, and Zoro quickly followed-rolling his hips up _just right_. Their rhythm quickly escalated. Zoro had been forced to release Sanji in order to brace himself with his hands; now he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The pleasure sweeping through his body like a wildfire, robbing him of his control.

Sanji thrust his hips down in a particularly intense grind and purred in a voice made of pure sex, "C'mon, Zoro. Come for me."

"Gh…ahhh! SANJI!" Zoro curled forward and gripped Sanji's hips hard enough to bruise as he came hard into Sanji's silken heat.

Panting hard as his muscles trembled post-orgasmically, Zoro felt Sanji grip his hair with one hand. The blonde dragged him further forward into a passionate, sloppy kiss. Zoro whimpered in his throat as Sanji's hips continued to move before the blonde took himself in hand and brought himself to completion with a few rough strokes. "Nnnng! Zoro…!"

Zoro watched in a daze as Sanji lifted himself to let Zoro's cock slip from his ass, a little stream of cum oozing back down onto Zoro's skin. God that had felt amazing! Allowing himself to collapse backward to the floor, Zoro grunted contentedly when Sanji joined him at his side. Slim fingers intertwined with his as Zoro let himself doze lightly, enjoying the buzzing of his sex-high through his veins.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro was startled back to awareness when Sanji slid close and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Want a shower?"

"You can go first."

"Thanks." Sanji leaned over and brushed Zoro's lips with his own, before standing slowly and walking away-with a slight limp. Watching the blonde leave, and enjoying the glimpses of that smooth ass beneath Sanji's shirt; Zoro grinned to himself before dropping his his head back to the floor for a nap.

"Wake up idiot. Who the hell sleeps on the floor with his dick hanging out?" Zoro woke to Sanji prodding him with a toe. Cracking open an eye, he was disappointed to see Sanji now dressed in sweats and a blue tee. "The shower is open."

"Okay." Zoro got to his feet with a groan; his body ached all over-especially where his waist had been pinned to the floor.

"Did I push you too hard?" Sanji's tone was definitely teasing.

"Fuck you!"

"Mmmm, you already did that. Hey, Zoro…?" Sanji hesitated, causing Zoro to arch a brow in question, "Are you… Um. Well, do you want to stay over? I can drive you wherever tomorrow."

Zoro was sorely tempted. Tonight had already blown all of his expectations out of the water, but… "I can't…"

Sanji shrugged, "Okay. I'll drive you home then when you're ready."

"Thanks."

Zoro hiked up his jeans so he could walk, and padded off to the bathroom-"Other door, idiot!"-Blushing, Zoro found the right door, and treated himself to a nice, warm shower.

-/-/-/-/-

Sanji pulled up to Luffy's house and whistled softly. "I didn't know that the convenience store business was so lucrative!"

Zoro grinned, "Well actually Luffy's dad owns the place, but he's off taking photos of wars or something."

"Lucky you!"

Sanji smiled before leaning over and capturing Zoro's lips in a goodbye kiss. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Zoro's voice came out breathier than he'd like.

"I'll see you then."

Zoro got out and jogged to the door. He stood inside the doorway and waved as Sanji drove off. The taillights of Sanji's blue Jaguar vanished around the corner, and Zoro finally went inside. He only took off his shoes before curling up on Luffy's couch and staring blankly at the silent TV while he thought.

Tonight had been like something out of dream. When Sanji had kissed him, Zoro had been so happy. Up until that point he had been afraid of being rejected; of Sanji suddenly throwing him out of the apartment-and the blonde's life-but as Sanji took control and kept pushing things further, Zoro had quickly begun to feel overwhelmed. He had never expected to sleep with Sanji-not at this point in their relationship. It had felt good, but Zoro wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

He knew that he was just using morning classes at the gym as an excuse. He had turned down Sanji's invitation to stay because he needed time alone to think. Could he make a romantic relationship work with Sanji Baratie?

He was attracted to the man-obviously-and he felt affection for him, but was he _in love_? Had his hormones just gotten the better of him? He still had so many questions and anxieties-was he letting them get out of hand? Should he even be worrying about his own feelings? Wasn't it more important to know what _Sanji_ thought about him?

Sanji had said that this night was a chance for Zoro to try new things; that there wouldn't be any repercussions if Zoro decided not to pursue a relationship. It had reassured him at the time, but now that they had shared something so _intimate_, he found that Sanji's attitude bothered him a lot. Was Sanji really okay with a this being a one-night stand? And if Sanji really was okay with that, then was the blonde even all that serious about having feelings for him?

And even if Sanji really did love him, could they make it work? He knew Sanji was older and more experienced. Tonight the blonde had made Zoro feel intense, addictive pleasure, but Zoro felt a little ashamed of his inability to reciprocate. How long would Sanji tolerate someone so unskilled as Zoro?

He was afraid that Sanji wouldn't care if Zoro rejected him; he was insecure about his ability to satisfy a more mature partner; and he was a little hurt that Sanji hadn't called his bluff and insisted that he stay… Every time he thought he thought about the blonde, feelings of insecurity, anger and confusion were right at the forefront. That certainly wasn't love. The last time he checked, being in love was supposed to be a positive emotion. Then if he didn't feel 'love' for Sanji, why the hell was he so drawn to the blonde? Why was this all so complicated?

-/-/-/-/-

The light clicked on and Zoro cringed. "Zoroooo, are you here?"

"Yeah."

Luffy came over and flopped next to him on the couch. "Are you okay?" Zoro wasn't sure how to answer that, so he stayed silent. "Did you like being with Sanji?"

"Yeah."

Luffy grinned, "Then you're okay!" Zoro blinked. Such a simple way of approaching things. "Sanji told me that he was glad that you guys made up because he liked being with you too."

Zoro's heart skipped as remembered not that long ago when with Sanji's warm palm cupping his face, and sincerity in that blue eye, the blonde confessed that Zoro was _important_.

Had anything really changed since that day? Sanji had never said anything to make Zoro doubt his honesty; not after that day. Couldn't he believe then that Sanji would honestly tell him if he was just looking for a quick fuck?

"Thanks, Luffy." Zoro smiled and relaxed into the cushions. Now he really was okay. There was nothing to ponder or read into; he had enjoyed being with Sanji, and that alone was good enough.

Everything was fine.

At least until Luffy opened his big mouth again.

"Shishishishishishi! Sanji sure is interesting. I just saw you two kissing! Does that mean you're married? Nami told me that people kiss when they're married."

"NO!" Zoro's feelings of well-being and contentment evaporated like water on a hot day. How had he forgotten-even for a second-just what manner of idiot he was talking to? "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ELSE THAT EITHER!"

"Whyyyyyyy? I wanted to tell Usopp! He said that you guys needed to kiss and make up. You already made up, but now you've kissed too! He would be happy!"

Zoro growled and rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Luffy, if you tell ANYONE that Sanji and I are married because we kissed, I swear to god that I'll destroy all the meat in the world so that you can't have any!"

That ended the discussion, and Luffy solemnly swore not to tell a soul that he had caught Sanji kissing Zoro because they were married secretly by a giant lizard-man, underground, in a palace full of meat… Zoro decided that he would take what he could get, and went to bed. He would bury Usopp in the parking lot tomorrow.

* * *

_Yes I DID rewrite the second half of this chapter! Thanks for noticing!_


	14. Chapter 14

_After no small amount of deliberation, I decided that wasn't happy with the last chapter. So I rewrote the second half of 13 and pushed some of the content into this chapter... If you get a sense of 'hey, I read this before!' now you know why. Please reread the previous chapter if you can. There are some good things in there._

_No, I did not change the smut._

14.

* * *

Zoro woke up in a good mood. His body still ached slightly in places that reminded him of Sanji. The twinges reassured that everything had been real. He and Sanji had made love, and his mind was at peace about it as well. For now, he refused to worry about if what had happened between them had been bad or good. He would talk to Sanji tonight and he could worry about it then.

Early, he got a call from Sabo's mother on the cell phone he'd been borrowing from Luffy, confirming that she had taken both the boys to school. Since they had left their little rundown apartment to live with the store owner, Zoro hadn't yet had a chance to arrange for another bus to pick Tony up for school. So far he'd taken Tony with him on the city bus and dropped the little boy off at his class early. It was really nice of Sabo's mother to drive the boys to school herself even though Sabo usually took the school bus. Zoro figured he'd buy flowers or something as a thank-you.

The day passed far too quickly.

No sooner had he finished teaching his classes at the gym and taken a short nap, then it was time to pick up his son from school. Zoro checked to make sure he had enough for the bus fare. Now that he wasn't paying for a phone, a car or rent, he'd actually been able to keep a little money in his pocket, and even set some aside for emergencies. He still didn't have health insurance, but Nami had been talking about promoting him to a shift manager so she could take more time off. Right now he might even have enough for the bus and a stop at a drive-through on the way home for milkshakes.

Tony would be thrilled!

-/-/-/-/-

About a half-hour later, Tony's grade school came into view. The bus driver graciously pulled over to make a special stop right in front of the building. Zoro hopped off the bus, and returned the driver's friendly goodbye with a nod. By now Zoro had this routine down to a science, and he headed straight for the entrance closest to the classroom where he needed to go. He'd never admit it, but it helped that every door and hallway in this school was color-coded with large lettering on the signs. Humming happily, he strode through the halls and stopped at Tony's class. He rapped on the doorframe with his knuckles before leaning in. "Tony-Tony! Time to go home!"

The room was empty, except for the teacher. She went went a ghastly pale at the sight of him. "M-mr. Roronoa!"

Zoro looked around the room curiously, "Where's Tony?"

"D-didn't you get the call?"

Zoro's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed. "What happened?!" His tone was as sharp as his gaze.

Nervously moving back behind her desk, the teacher stammered for a while before finally forcing out, "Ch-ch-child services… picked him up…"

"WHAT?" It felt like the floor had dropped out from under him, leaving him nauseous and shaking. His first reaction was panic. His precious son had been taken, _and no one had stopped them_!

-/-/-/-/-

Last night had been everything he'd been fantasizing about for the last week. Zoro was perfect; just the right mix of passionate and unsure that made Sanji feel aroused and empowered. He was still having a hard time believing that Zoro had allowed Sanji to go as far as they did. He'd been fully expecting Zoro to back off at some point; after all, wasn't the guy originally _straight_? He had a kid, and there was the girl in the picture… That was as much as he knew about Zoro's theoretical sexual history. Sanji had never worked up enough courage to ask about that picture beyond having learned that the woman had passed away. He was still utterly convinced that had been Tony's mother-those eyes were too similar!

Last night he'd kept pushing and testing to find Zoro's limit; all the while afraid that Zoro would punch him through a wall. However, Zoro hadn't backed off or lost his temper. Maybe it had been a little sudden to have sex before either of them had even said 'I love you' to the other, but Sanji was sure that Zoro had been into it. The sounds that the younger man had made, the way he'd even explored Sanji's body on his own without being prompted, and the heat in those black eyes; Sanji was confident that Zoro would come back for more.

Next time between them would be different. Next time he'd tell Zoro how much he was loved as much as the moss-head wanted to hear it. He just hoped that 'next time' would be soon, because having a next time would mean that Zoro had made up his mind in Sanji's favor.

Sanji was man enough to admit that he'd tried hard to impress Zoro in their lovemaking; partly because he was afraid that Zoro would think that Sanji was too old to be a good lover. He'd told Zoro his age several days ago, and the asshole had laughed and called him an old man. That had bothered him ever since. Zoro was young and still in his prime, and he was good-looking enough to have many partners his own age fighting for his attention. Would Zoro reject him someday because of his age?

Now that he'd had sex with Zoro, Sanji knew he was caught. He loved that green-haired idiot, and it would absolutely break his heart if Zoro decided to look elsewhere for companionship. Tonight it would be hard to resist pushing for an answer-or another romp in the sack. When they had parted after having sex, he had deliberately left everything about the next step up to Zoro to decide; he wanted to make the younger man as comfortable as possible-and that meant falling back and letting Zoro have his space. That was why he didn't question when Zoro had turned down his invitation to stay the night-it had been disappointing, but Sanji had already pushed the envelope pretty far.

Tonight he would let Zoro set the pace.

-/-/-/-/-

"Owner! There's a call for you!"

Sanji peeked his head out of the cooler where he'd been thinking about Zoro while he was supposed to be cross-checking his inventory; it was a good thing he could blame his red face on the frigid cooler atmosphere. How much time had he wasted? The restaurant was hosting an important private dinner party this evening and everything _had_ to be perfect. "I'm busy! Who the fuck is it?"

"It's some guy. He says it's an emergency? Owner, he sounds pretty upset, and I can't make out everything that he's saying."

Sanji sighed, "Fine. Give it here." If this was some drunk calling by accident, so help him, he'd find a way to strangle the moron through the phone!

A few frantic, jumbled sentences later and Sanji realized who he was talking to, "Zoro!"

"I'm sorry, but it's Tony. Fucking… I-I Idon'tknowwhereheisand Idon'thaveafuckingcar... Oh god, Tony... What am I supposed to do...?"

Sanji heard the panic and confusion in Zoro's voice, and his heart sank. Something very, very bad must have happened. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the elementary school, but I don't…"

"Where is Tony?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

Sanji jogged to his office and slammed the door shut. "Don't get mad, I'm just trying to understand what you're telling me. Try to calm down."

"Sanji…" Zoro's voice sounded weak and shaky, and it filled Sanji with a further sense of dread. "Somebody came and took him. They said Social Services came and took him!"

Fuck.

"Zoro! Listen, I'm coming right now to get you. Don't move okay? Do you remember my cell phone number?"

"Yeah…"

"Call me on my cell if you learn anything else."

The sound of Zoro's sigh trembled in his ear. "Thanks."

"It's nothing. Now don't do anything stupid, idiot!"

Sanji ignored the panicked cries of his staff as he flew out the door. Zoro was more important than a hundred private dinners, and his staff should be capable enough to think for themselves for one night. Right now the man he loved needed him.

And poor little Tony… Oh god, how could this have happened?

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro was pacing in tight circles on the sidewalk when Sanji pulled up. He didn't even have a chance to come to a full stop before Zoro yanked open the passenger's side door and leapt into the seat. "Luffy called and said there was someone from services waiting for me back at the house."

Sanji gunned the motor and left thick tire marks in the street. Every muscle in his body was wound tight with fear. Had someone reported Zoro for neglect? But their situation had improved! Also even when Zoro hadn't been eating because of their money problems, there had been no indication that Tony had ever gone hungry. Zoro would do anything for his son, so why? Why? WHY?

The entire drive to Luffy's home the only sounds were the protests of Sanji's poor, abused luxury vehicle, and the angry honking of all the motorists unfortunate to get too close. Sanji left another beautiful set of tread-marks when he squealed to a halt in front of Luffy's home. Both men got out of the car as fast as humanly possible, and Sanji power-walked to the front door while Zoro flat-out ran.

Sanji entered the living room to see Luffy seated on the floor, and Zoro standing and glaring at an elegant, black-haired woman with exotic aquamarine eyes. Sanji moved protectively to stand at Zoro's side. She must be the person from Services. The woman smiled at the two of them demurely and gestured to Zoro. "Might you be Mr. Roronoa?" Zoro nodded curtly, "I am pleased to be working with you Mr. Roronoa. I am Ms. Nico, and I am your assigned caseworker."

Zoro ground out a question from between gritted teeth. "Where is my son?"

Ms. Nico didn't change her mildly pleasant expression in the slightest. "Your son is safe. He's been placed with a temporary foster-family by order of the court."

"WHAT? Why?"

Ms. Nico drew some papers from the leather case at her side and handed them to Zoro with a more solemn visage. Sanji craned his neck to see, but the print was too small. "I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Roronoa, but you are being sued for custody of your adopted son. The father's signature on the consent form to relinquish all parental rights is being called into question as a possible forgery by the mother."

Sanji's eyes went as wide as saucers. What the hell? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? He shot a look at Zoro. The poor man was trembling like a leaf, and looked frighteningly pale. "Zoro?"

Zoro didn't answer; his gaze fixated in horror on the papers in his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

* * *

"Mr. Roronoa, were you previously aware that the father's signature may be false?"

Sanji winced as Zoro's fists clenched, wrinkling the legal documents. He reached out and soothingly rubbed Zoro's knuckles with one hand while tugging gently on the papers with the other. "Let me have these before you tear them."

Zoro relinquished the documents, and Sanji scanned them quickly. His eyes caught on the name listed for the paternal father - Saga Yokazan. Sanji frowned; he didn't recognize that name at all.

"N-no. She never… Maya wouldn't have done that!"

"You knew both parents personally then, Mr. Roronoa?"

Sanji looked up from reading to catch Zoro's distressed expression. "Yes… we grew up together."

Ms. Nico smiled at the distressed young man gently, "That will help your case a lot."

"My case?"

"Indeed." She nodded at Zoro, "As _your_ caseworker, my purpose is to asses your situation and help you form a plan to give you the best chance of getting back your child."

Zoro stared at the Services worker wide-eyed for a moment before collapsing back into a chair. "Oh thank god!"

"So you're on our side, Nicky!" Luffy chirped happily.

Robin's eyes squinted in a laugh at Luffy's strange nickname."My first name is Robin, and yes I am on 'your side'."

"Like Batman and Robin?"

"Indeed."

"So cool!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at Luffy's clueless behavior and Sanji sighed in relief to see the green-haired man lose some of his tension. Now that the initial crisis had passed, Sanji suddenly remembered his manners. "Please sit, Ms. Robin. Would you like coffee? Tea?" It wasn't his home, but he couldn't see that idiot store owner ever acting like a proper host, and Zoro was out of the question in his emotional state. He placed the legal documents in plain sight on an end table and waited for a response.

"Tea would be lovely, Mr…."

"Please call me Sanji." He stepped over to Zoro and fondly carded his fingers through soft, green hair. "I'll make you some tea, okay?"

Zoro nodded silently and slumped further into the chair as he relaxed under Sanji's fingers. At least the poor moss-head no longer looked like the world was ending in the next minute. Sanji lifted his gaze to catch Robin's intelligent, aqua-colored eyes watching him closely. He blushed a little under the attention and scurried off to find the kitchen. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for Zoro, but it was awkward having a lovely lady that he barely knew giving him that knowing look.

"Mr. Roronoa, perhaps we should start by discussing your finances?"

-/-/-/-/-

Luffy kept a nicely stocked kitchen, and Sanji had very little trouble learning his way around it. He made coffee for himself, tea for Miss Robin and Zoro, and he made hot chocolate for Luffy. He made sure to bring out some boxed cookies he'd found in the pantry as a treat.

"Once you have a lawyer you may make an appeal to have your son returned to live with you until the case is settled. You already have an established relationship; that will work in your favor, but you would be more likely to win an appeal like that if you had a permanent place of residence."

Sanji distributed the drinks before placing the cookies on a coffee table and taking a seat.

"Mr. Roronoa, could you tell me more about your relationship with the child's parents?"

Zoro was nervously clenching and unclenching his fists, worrying at the fabric of his jeans with his fingers. Sanji grew concerned; was the assessment not going well? "The three of us went to junior high and high school together. Saga and Maya started dating when they were sixteen…"

Robin laced her fingers together and rested her elbows on the chair arms, "Did something happen between the two of them that could lead to a significant rift in the relationship? Was the pregnancy unwanted?"

Sighing Zoro left his clothing alone to start picking apart a cookie - separating the tiny chocolate chips from the rest of the treat. "Maya was happy, but Saga didn't want the baby. We were only seventeen. Saga told Maya that having the baby would ruins their prospects for the future. He… told Maya to abort it."

Sanji growled in his throat. What kind of shitty bastard wouldn't take responsibility for his own child? Robin leaned forward slightly, "And the couple's parents? Were they involved?"

Zoro shook his head. "Saga's dad was an alcoholic. He wasn't really involved with Saga's life at that point, and Maya's family disowned her as soon as they heard she was pregnant. She came to live with me after that."

"You took care of her?" Robin looked surprised.

"Yeah." Zoro frowned. "Things got pretty bad. When Maya decided to have the baby, Saga was really pissed. I had to disconnect my phone because he was constantly calling and screaming into my answering machine…"

Robin frowned, "Did… Saga, ever threaten the mother or the baby with physical harm?"

Zoro gave her a haunted look. "He came over once with a knife. He was drunk and screaming about how he would…" Turning his head away, Zoro drew a shaky breath before continuing in a strained voice, "I had hit him a few times to get him to leave. He sliced me pretty good with that knife too. That was the last time I saw him."

That scar! Sanji flashed back to last night and that long, thin scar on Zoro's chest. Not only had this bastard, Saga, threatened a woman and her unborn child but he had physically harmed _his_ Zoro! Sanji ground his teeth in fury and mentally fantasized about using various sharp, cooking utensils to brutally murder Zoro's former childhood friend.

"Did you or Miss Maya ever file any reports to the police? Did she get a restraining order at any point?" Reluctantly, Zoro shook his head. "So there is no official record of this behavior?"

Zoro shook his head again and Robin sighed, "That would have made things much easier. May I ask, if your friends were no longer on speaking terms with each other when the child was born, how did you not suspect that the father's consent hadn't actually been given?"

"Maya told me that she had mailed Saga the papers."

"You adopted the baby right away?"

"No. Maya found out that she was sick. I-I brought Tony home and cared for him from the start but I didn't adopt him until Maya…" Zoro trailed off again, his expression pained.

Robin's intense gaze never left the green-haired man; analyzing his every reaction." About the mother's illness; when did she…"

"Please excuse me." Sanji decided to intervene. Zoro looked like he was going to be sick. There was no reason to make him suffer by dredging up all these painful feelings at once. "Is it possible for us to continue this at another time? Today has been overwhelming…"

Zoro sent him a grateful look. "Of course Mr. Sanji. I apologize. You have been very gracious and cooperative, Mr. Roronoa. I should have been more considerate of the overall circumstances."

Sanji stood and collected the empty cups, "Thank you for being willing to help us, Miss Robin."

"Wait!"

All eyes turned back to Zoro. "Tony… it was so sudden. He doesn't have his clothes or his favorite toys… Robin could you…?"

She smiled, "I would be happy to take them to him, and I will be sure to have a visit arranged for the two of you soon."

"Thanks." Zoro breathed out in resignation. It seemed there was nothing more he could do.

"I'll help you pack." Zoro nodded and Sanji followed him from the room.

Luffy turned a serious expression on Robin. "This is hurting Zoro. We need to bring back Tony quickly."

Robin nodded, "I will do my best. It seems Mr. Roronoa is a good man."

"Shishishishishi! He is!" Luffy grinned and Robin smiled back.

"Do you know anything about his relationship with Mr. Sanji…?"


	16. Chapter 16

16.

* * *

Sanji had been reluctant to leave Zoro, but he hadn't been invited to stay. As Sanji walked out to his car, he turned back to see the light back on where he now knew Tony's room to be. His heart ached when he thought of Zoro alone in that room and little Tony out there somewhere with people he didn't know. Was the little eggplant okay? Was he crying? Were they feeding him well? Sanji hated this. How could something so bad happen to a man who worked so hard, sacrificing everything without question, and a little boy who'd never done anything wrong in his life?

He could see in his rearview mirror that Tony's light was still on when he turned the corner. He wanted desperately to have the right to be at Zoro's side right then. He wanted to share his pain, hold him close, and comfort him, but he couldn't. They had only had what was essentially at this point a 'one night stand'.

Sanji went home to his empty apartment, and promptly opened a bottle of cheap wine. He drank, listened to the angry messages on his phone from his staff, and heartily wished that there was some magical solution to all of this shit. He'd gotten almost all of the way through the bottle before everything went sideways and he passed out in his armchair.

-/-/-/-/-

The next few days were horrible. Sanji refused to be apart from his phone at all just in case Zoro called. He barely ate, and - after spending that first night drunk - he couldn't sleep. On the second day, Sanji caught himself screaming at one of his busboys for some stupid shit that didn't even matter; none of his kitchen staff would approach him for _hours_. He was stressed and anxious, and that goddamn phone remained mockingly silent.

Sanji constantly found himself swiping his phone on, wanting to call Zoro himself, but he was afraid that if he did, he'd possibly upset Zoro. He'd begun their relationship by sticking his nose into Zoro's problems, and that had gone badly. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice… but he was worried about Tony! Zoro knew that he was fond of the little eggplant, so why the fuck wouldn't that moss-head just call already?!

He lasted until the end of the third day before he found himself standing outside the Sunny Mart clenching his smartphone in a death-grip. On a hunch he'd come here first, and luckily he'd been right. Through the brightly lit window he could see Zoro at the register. Honestly, Sanji wasn't sure if it was a good sign that Zoro had come to work, but he was happy to see him. Going inside, Sanji marched to the counter. It hurt a little when Zoro looked startled to see him there.

"Sanji…" The stupid moss-head averted his eyes, and wouldn't look Sanji in the face.

Sanji's jaw clenched as he looked the younger man over. Zoro's eyes were red-rimmed and wet. His clothes under the yellow apron were wrinkled and dirty. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and Sanji doubted that he had showered. He looked like shit, and it broke Sanji's heart.

"Zoro…" Sanji tried to meet his eyes, but Zoro kept avoiding his gaze. When the moss-head began to bite his lip and shake, Sanji decided he had seen enough. He stomped behind the counter, despite Zoro's wide-eyed protests, and manhandled him into the back room. "Luffy! Watch the counter!"

Luffy craned his neck out curiously from the office, a hand on his yellow, ball-cap. "Sure Sanji!"

Privacy was important right now, Sanji didn't want anyone bursting in on them and preventing Zoro from getting all the stuff he was holding back, out of his system. Sanji spotted the employee restroom and dragged Zoro inside. He wasted no time in slamming the door shut and pulling Zoro close in a crushing hug. He could feel Zoro's hands clutch the sides of his jacket, the younger man's whole body trembling violently. Sanji swallowed around the painful lump in his throat and found himself unable to speak. Now that he had finally gotten Zoro alone, he had no fucking clue what to say. He felt Zoro's tears soaking the shoulder of his jacket, and he could only rub at the green-haired man's broad back helplessly. He had to fix this, he had to make Zoro feel better… but nothing he could say would bring Tony back to them. Right now all he could do was hold Zoro and let him know he wasn't alone in this.

Driven by his need to provide consolation, Sanji began to press soft kisses to everywhere he could reach; Zoro's temple, his jaw, his cheekbone and his sharp eyebrows. As Sanji kissed his way down Zoro's tearstained face and pressed his lips gently against the soft skin of Zoro's throat, he could feel the pulse there pounding hard and distressed. He sighed softly, and rubbed his cheek against Zoro's as he shifted to murmur in his ear, "Listen to me. We'll fight this. We'll get him back." Zoro let out a choked sob and buried his face into Sanji's neck. Sanji kept one hand around Zoro's body, but moved the other up to pet at green hair briefly before threading his fingers into the locks and gripping firmly - trying to hold Zoro together; trying to make him feel more secure. "We'll fucking get him back."

Sanji held Zoro like that until the younger man's shuddering subsided. Sanji comfortingly nuzzled Zoro's temple before placing a kiss to his ear. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I haven't been able to sleep…" Zoro's voice was rough from crying. "And I can't stop fucking pacing."

Sanji leaned back to look Zoro in the eyes again. "You need to relax. If you stay this stressed you won't be able to think straight when you need to…" Sanji refused to think about the hypocrisy of him telling Zoro this when he'd very nearly had a psychotic break himself and terrorized half his staff.

Zoro snorted in derision, "How the fuck can I fucking relax when my son might…"

Sanji didn't let him finish that awful thought, and interrupted by pulling Zoro into a firm kiss. He leaned back after a moment and whispered, "Just don't… try not to think about anything right now. Just focus… on me."

He tilted his head and sealed his lips to Zoro's in a more insistant kiss. Slowly, Zoro began to respond and his mouth parted beneath Sanji's. Sanji immediately flicked his tongue inside to tease at Zoro's, coaxing him into a more passionate kiss. Zoro's tongue followed Sanji's back between his lips, and their kiss quickly became deeper and more aggressive.

Sanji lightly tugged at Zoro's lower lip with his teeth before pulling back. He licked his lips and looked over his handiwork. Zoro's tear-streaked face was beginning to flush, and the open-mouthed pants falling from between his shiny-wet and swollen lips were fast and shallow. Sanji watched breathlessly as those watery, deep, dark eyes fluttered open and lust-blown pupils focused on his face. Fuck.

Apparently his little experiment in distraction had succeeded - certainly for himself if not for Zoro. Sanji wanted nothing more right now, than to pin the moss-head to the ground and ride his hot cock until Zoro was screaming Sanji's name. However Sanji had some standards, and they were still in the employee restroom of a convenience store.

Sanji swooped in for another deep kiss, enjoying how his partner relaxed into the sensation. Zoro had needed this. _Zoro needed him._

That thought sent white-hot arousal pumping through his blood; they might not be able to have sex right now, but they could still do _something_.

Sanji grabbed the edge of Zoro's yellow work apron and lifted it like a skirt. "Hold this tight." He pulled back from their kiss just enough to murmur the instructions as he pressed the fabric into one of Zoro's hands. Satisfied when he felt Zoro's fingers brush against his as they obediently clutched the apron, Sanji then moved to stroke Zoro's cock through his jeans. Zoro's head flew back, gasping at the intimate contact.

Zoro gripped the front of Sanji's jacket with his free hand, letting out a low moan as Sanji confidently began to move his skillful fingers. That sound went straight to his groin and Sanji shifted uncomfortably in his slacks. Sex in a public bathroom was suddenly looking appealing. Damn Zoro and his fuckable expressions.

Sanji pressed a hard kiss to Zoro's already kiss-swollen lips before slowly sinking to his knees, shaking loose Zoro's grip on his clothing. He swiftly shrugged out of his jacket and pressed Zoro back into the small bathroom sink.

"S-Sanji?"

He brushed his blonde bangs out of his other eye before smiling warmly up at Zoro. "Have you ever had a blowjob?" Zoro shook his head, looking at him with enormous eyes. Sanji couldn't help smirking a little as he popped the button on Zoro's jeans. "Just try to keep quiet."

Zoro scowled, "Asshole. I can be quiet!"

Sanji chuckled as he slid down the pants first and then reached for Zoro's boxers. "You were making some pretty good sounds just a moment ago…"

"That's only because I wasn't expecting… Nnnnngh!" Zoro's attempt to defend himself was derailed when Sanji released Zoro's semi-erection from his boxers and gave it a friendly stroke. "Bastard!"

"But you like that." Sanji grinned at Zoro's flushed expression before taking the green-haired man's cock in hand and licking a path from base to head. Zoro let out a muffled cry, his hips jerking instinctively, and Sanji lifted his eyes to see Zoro holding his free hand to his mouth in an effort to stay quiet. The sight sparked Sanji's mischievous nature and he instantly resolved to make Zoro as loud as possible.

With that goal in mind, he began to pump Zoro's cock while alternately sucking and kissing at the flared head. He was rewarded as Zoro cried out when he sucked long and slow before pulling away with an obscene slurp. Zoro's whole body shuddered, and his throaty moan prompted Sanji to cast his blue eyes back up to Zoro's face. He was pleased and aroused to see Zoro's black eyes watching his every move intently. Sanji placed one more kiss to the head of Zoro's, now fully-hard, erection before loosening his jaw and taking as much of Zoro's length as he could into his mouth.

He hadn't done this in a long time, and Sanji had to concentrate on keeping his teeth away from Zoro's sensitive parts while maintaining a steady rhythm. Zoro couldn't stay still, and more than once he caused Sanji to gag and pull away before the blonde finally pinned his hips to the sink with one firm hand. Zoro obviously still felt a need to _move_; Sanji tried not to wince as Zoro's free hand crept into his hair and tugged slightly too hard. When he looked up he could see Zoro's body curled forward, his eyes fluttering, unable to stay open _or_ shut, and his chest heaving with heavy pants. Sanji couldn't find it in himself to complain about a little hair-pulling - it just meant that Zoro was feeling _good_.

He liked being able to make Zoro feel like that.

Sanji pulled back to catch his breath, giving Zoro's slick cock a few firm pumps. The fingers in his hair tightened as Sanji's breath puffed over the weeping head of Zoro's erection. Sanji smiled and leaned closer to poke his tongue into the frothing slit, eliciting a near-scream from Zoro. Sanji's own cock twitched at the sound. Determinedly ignoring his gag reflex, Sanji took in all of Zoro's length, angling his own body to make it easier for the head to reach the back of Sanji's throat. Curly, dark green hairs brushed at his nose as Zoro's cock pulsed hotly in his mouth. Sanji reflexively swallowed.

"S-Sannnji!" Zoro's broad palm trapped him in place by the back of his head as the younger man came hard down his throat. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as Sanji choked and coughed, rivulets of cum dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His hand fell away from Zoro's hips, freeing Zoro to ride out his orgasm with a few short thrusts into Sanji's mouth.

Sanji gave Zoro's over-sensitive and softening cock one last good suck, making a strong shudder run through Zoro's frame.

Exhausted and sore, Sanji struggled to his feet and joined Zoro in leaning on the sink, bending forward to spit out the remaining cum in his mouth. Heavy breathing still shook Zoro's warm body beside his as Sanji ran the water to rinse out his mouth, and wash his face and hands. He wetted a towel to dab at the mess on his shirt and looked over at Zoro. The younger man was watching him with satisfied, half-lidded eyes, that yellow apron still in a firm grip. "Was that good? Do you feel better?"

Wow, his jaw hurt.

Zoro's slow smile made Sanji's toes curl in his shoes with reawakening arousal. "Yeah."

Sanji leaned over to affectionately kiss Zoro's cheek before pressing a clean and damp paper towel into his hand. "I'm glad. Now clean yourself up."

-/-/-/-/-

After composing themselves - Sanji cleverly hiding the stains on his shirt with his jacket - the pair guiltily emerged from the back. At the register, Luffy was scratching his yellow hat in bewilderment, as a very red-faced and irritated pimply teen tried his best to get the store owner to understand. "It costs one dollar and nine cents. I gave you a five; so you owe me three dollars and ninety-one cents! NOT a nickel and half a ripped dollar!"

Luffy excitedly waved to the couple, "Hey, Zoro! Come here! I don't know what this guy's problem is - there's a smiley face drawn on this piece of the dollar! Isn't that cool?"

Sanji chuckled and wandered off for some coffee. Zoro, still feeling post-coital and mellow, strolled casually up to the register. "What's the problem?"

The teen paled when he spotted Zoro. "N-never mind!" His sneakered feet could hardly get him out the door fast enough.

"Shishishishishi! I guess he liked that smiley face after all!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Why are you so weird?"

Luffy smiled and patted Zoro on the back, "I'm glad you're not sad anymore. Does being with Sanji always make you happy?"

His eyes followed the steps of Sanji's all-too familiar coffee routine. "Yeah…"

"Then you should stay with him!"

"What?!"

Luffy nodded, "Robin said you need a home, but you can't use mine because… uh... because…"

"Because it's still actually your Dad's…" Zoro's mind was going a million miles a minute. Sanji approached with coffee in hand and a sparkling smile on his face. As the blonde drew closer, Zoro found that the thought of sharing a home with Sanji was actually pretty appealing.

* * *

_I really wanted to indulge my personal kink for aprons and comfort sex... so I did!_


	17. Chapter 17

17.

* * *

"What are you guys talking about?"

The happiness in Sanji's blue eye was breathtaking and entirely distracting. Before Zoro was able to collect his thoughts and recognize the potential danger, Luffy opened his big mouth, "We were talking about how Zoro should live with you! Robin said it was bad for him at my house, and Zoro is happy when…"

"Luffy!" Zoro hissed in anger, "Shut the hell up and go check the monitor screens or something! Just go away!" Luffy pouted a little but left obediently. Zoro heaved a sigh of relief. Anxiously he checked Sanji's face; the blonde was staring at him with a wide blue eye and a strange expression. Shit… why did Luffy have to go and fuck everything up? What kind of an idiot would he be if he asked to move in with Sanji now? Sanji must be freaking out… and how could he not? They still were getting to know each other! They weren't even dating! Zoro had wanted to take his time thinking about his relationship with the blonde and carefully approach a conclusion - but right now he had to save face and make some uncomfortably quick decisions.

"You want to move in… together?" Sanji's whole expression was tense and questioning.

Shit!

Zoro's mind went blank as he panicked, "No! Luffy is an idiot. I was just hoping to… to…"

Shit, shit, shit.

He was so screwed. Even Usopp would be able to pull a half-decent lie out of his ass, and now when it really mattered, Zoro couldn't think of one thing to say that would save his relationship. "Uh… what I mean is…"

"I would love to have you stay with me."

Zoro's jaw dropped in shock as he stared, stunned into a smiling blue eye. "As a renter of course. There's a guest room that I would be more than happy to rent out to you and Tony. I don't think sharing the bathroom would be that big of a deal, and I would love to cook for your son."

"S-Sanji…!"

"So what do you say? Want to be my flatmate?"

Zoro lunged halfway over the counter and grabbed the blonde into a tight hug, spilling his coffee. "YES! Yes, yes, thank you!"

Sanji chuckled in his ear. "Okay then. I'll come by tomorrow with some paperwork and we can talk rent?"

Loosening his hold slightly, Zoro nodded into Sanji's neck. "Yeah that sounds good."

Pushing the grateful man back over the counter, Sanji looked down at the mess on the floor. "I better get myself another cup."

Zoro watched the blonde saunter back to the coffee area, completely unaware of the massive grin on his own face.

"Hey Sanji! Don't worry about paying for that cup, okay?"

"Thanks, Luffy!"

Zoro looked over to see Luffy hanging half out of his office doorway. He flashed Zoro a grin, and gave him a thumbs up before ducking back inside. Zoro returned the smile as he realized he owed Luffy big time for this.

-/-/-/-/-

Sanji's hands were shaking as he made his second cup of coffee. _Zoro was coming to live with him_! The dull ache in his jaw couldn't stop him from grinning ear to ear like a fool. Tonight had been one huge step forward for them both. He understood that Zoro was still unsure about their relationship - just like he knew that Zoro was attracted to him sexually. Sanji didn't expect cuddling and warm declarations of love - but by tomorrow night they would be cohabiting, and he'd have all the time in the world to win Zoro over.

Sanji had a little extra lightness in his steps as he approached his green-headed future lover mopping up the coffee mess they had made at the counter. Zoro still looked like a mess, but now Sanji observed more confidence in his posture, the redness in his eyes had faded, and there was even a small smile slightly tipping up his lips. Zoro was feeling good because Sanji had made it possible. Sanji felt happy, but he also felt a little twinge of dissatisfaction, and sudden realization hit him like a rock to the head; he wanted much, much more from Zoro than sex alone. He was completely and disastrously in love with the man. He'd resolved to leave the next step up to Zoro, but so far he'd been the only one reaching out. Would Zoro have actually asked to live together if Sanji hadn't spoken up? It hurt a little to think that Zoro had most certainly been trying to come up with a good lie earlier. He wanted so desperately for Zoro to love him back - Sanji hadn't realized how desperately until tonight. Having Zoro's eyes only on him, feeling and tasting Zoro's tan skin - Sanji had never felt more fulfilled. Even though his own sexual needs had been ignored, Sanji hadn't felt cheated. Having seen the green-haired man both so vulnerable and so arousing, Sanji only wanted him more. Zoro was beautiful and wonderful…

Did Zoro think the same things about him?

He was beginning to hate himself a little. It was stupid, but all of these little thoughts made him afraid that Zoro might not feel as deeply for him as Sanji felt for the green-haired idiot. He had already given away his heart, and now he was afraid of the million ways that Zoro could break it.

Zoro looked up when Sanji drew closer. He pulled out Sanji's cigarette brand from his apron pocket and offered them to the blonde. "Luffy said it was okay…"

Sanji mentally clawed out of the dark hole his insecure thoughts were busy digging for him and cracked a smile. "Thanks. It's pretty bad that you don't even ask me anymore what brand I buy. I must really smoke too much." Sanji eyed the Lucky Strikes ruefully before stuffing them in his back pocket.

"Yeah you do." Zoro smirked, "But if it weren't for that I might never have noticed your dumb face." Sanji reddened a little. It was a damn good thing he'd never seriously tried to quit. "Hey, Sanji? Are you sure it's really okay for me to live with you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't have said you could if it wasn't fine, dumbass."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "How reasonable of you, curly-brows." Zoro hopped back a little too late when Sanji kicked out at his shin in retaliation. "Ow! You fucker…!"

Sanji pushed his worries aside for another time and laughed at the stupid look on Zoro's face. "That's what you get for treating your landlord badly, bastard!"

"Sanji…?"

"Yeah?" Sanji raised his curled brow.

Zoro's fingers fidgeted on his mop handle for a moment. "Thanks for tonight."

Sanji smiled warmly, "Of course." Zoro returned the smile and Sanji's blue eye took on a mischievous glint. "So did I rock your world?"

"Arrogant bastard aren't you?" Zoro turned away to hide his light blush.

"So…?"

"Isn't your coffee getting cold?" He really didn't want to having this conversation in a public place. Sanji was tormenting him on purpose, damn it!

Zoro reluctantly turned back to see Sanji smirking, "Did you like your first time then? I can show you some better moves when we're not in a hurry..." Zoro couldn't help himself; his blush deepened until even his ears were burning with embarrassment. Sanji grinned and lifted his paper cup in a salute. "I'll see you tomorrow then, babe."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Have a good night, Zoro!"

"BYE SANJIIIIII!"

"Bye, Luffy! I'll bring you a cake tomorrow if you help Zoro pack!"

"WHOOHOO! MEAT CAKE!"

"Idiot." Sanji laughed and waved goodbye before finally leaving.

Zoro watched Sanji shoulder his way out the doors - miraculously lighting up a cigarette one-handed as he went. Zoro couldn't tear his eyes away; he stood watching until the blonde drove away in the darkness and even his taillights had vanished. Sanji had been so caring and so fucking sexy tonight. Zoro was still feeling relaxed and sated. Still that damn blonde could be a real devil when he wanted to be. If the conversation about their little affair in the restroom had continued, Zoro would have been forced to confess that he'd never look at popsicles the same way again - and Sanji would have made fun of him for the rest of his life. Damn sexy blonde. Zoro sighed as he went to put the mop away. What would he have done without him tonight? Sanji always seemed to be saving him; whether the older man realized it or not.

It was just another reason why Zoro loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

* * *

Zoro glared at the mirror fumbling with his tie. "Goddammit…"

"Having trouble?" A blonde head peeked into his room.

"I can't believe I have to wear this! I look stupid!"

Sanji walked over with a laugh, "You only look stupid because it's not done up right." Zoro didn't resist when Sanji turned him around and tackled the knot in his tie with clever fingers. "There. Now you look fine."

Sanji pressed a light kiss to his lips before leaving the room again. "Now hurry up and come get some food. You're probably going to be in court for a long time."

Zoro caught himself staring at how Sanji's ass moved when he walked. He needed to have better control over his hormones… even if it was the blonde's fault for being irresistible at all times. Honestly Zoro was impressed he'd shown the control that he'd had. It had been nearly a week since he'd moved in with the blonde chef. He had quickly grown spoiled with Sanji personally cooking him three amazing meals a day. Even the times when the blonde was away working, Zoro always found something tasty with his name on it in the refrigerator. His finances had also considerably improved. Last week Zoro had made his final payment on his loans. He'd been shocked when his collection bill from the loan company had quoted a much lower figure than it had the previous month, but when he contacted them he'd been told that the higher figure from before had actually been a mistake on their part. Zoro couldn't be happier.

There was only one thing missing.

Zoro located his shoes and mentally recited the instructions that Robin had given him yesterday. He could do this. He could get his son back… at least until he won this damn case and that bastard Saga crawled back under the rock he'd come from.

Sanji looked up with a smile when Zoro exited his room and trotted down the stairs. Sanji's apartment - _their_ apartment - was fucking huge. Zoro stayed upstairs in the loft while Sanji stayed downstairs in the master suite. Sanji hadn't been kidding when he'd told Zoro that he'd had room to spare.

"Hurry up, moss-head. The coffee is getting cold."

Zoro eagerly pulled up a stool to the kitchen island and watched Sanji fuss around his kitchen. In no time a luxurious breakfast of apple cinnamon waffles with sliced green apples and hand-whipped cream was placed in front of him, with coffee and a generous plate of Canadian bacon. Zoro dug in right away, moaning happily when the flavors exploded on his tongue. Sanji was a damn cooking genius!

Sanji took his place at Zoro's side, and affectionately swiped some cream from Zoro's chin with his thumb. "Slow down, dumbass. It's not going to get away."

Zoro watched longingly as Sanji licked the cream from his finger with his soft, pink tongue. He didn't dare make a move though. That was the only problem with living with Sanji. They hadn't done anything more than kiss since Sanji had sucked him off last week.

Zoro would have been convinced that Sanji had lost interest in him if it weren't for the flirting and intimate gestures that kept his hope alive - it also frustrated him to no end. Zoro wanted to tell Sanji how he felt, and then push him down and fuck him into a coma - however it seemed every time the mood was right Robin or the lawyer called to discuss details of his case or Luffy stopped by to beg for food.

Zoro seriously regretted having the store owner help him move. He really hadn't thought through the consequences of that human eating machine learning where the blonde chef lived. Now Luffy came over every day.

Still there was nothing in his way right now...

Zoro caught Sanji's cheek with his hand, turning the blonde to face him before leaning in for a warm kiss. Sanji sighed happily against his lips and opened his mouth, allowing Zoro to deepen the kiss. Sanji tasted like tart apples and cinnamon today. Zoro hummed happily and slid his hand back from Sanji's cheek to tangle his fingers in silky golden hair, his thumb caressing the sensitive ridges of Sanji's ear. Sanji reached over and rubbed Zoro's thigh, squeezing teasingly when his movements made Zoro shiver.

"SANJI! MEAAAAT!"

Zoro jerked back in shock and promptly toppled over his stool.

Luffy dashed over from the doorway and made a grab for Zoro's ham. Sanji came to the rescue, grabbing the flailing young man by the collar and dragging him to the other side of the counter. "Don't touch food that isn't yours. I made you your own damn plate."

His pride more seriously wounded than his body, Zoro righted his stool and took his seat once more. "Luffy, I swear I'll fucking kill you one day…!"

"Shishishishishi! Does Sanji taste good? You looked like you were eating something delicious!"

"Oh god please shut up!" Zoro blushed and tried unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment with his hand.

Sanji set down a plate piled high with Canadian bacon and a large mixing bowl filled with scrambled eggs. Luffy had his mouth full in the blink of an eye. "Well, Zoro?"

Zoro glanced over only to groan at the mischievous sparkle in Sanji's blue eye. "Do I taste good?"

"Fuck you, I'm not answering that!" Zoro pouted and glared at the wall - in the other direction from the pair of idiots scheming to humiliate him.

Sanji laughed before reclaiming his seat. He nudged Zoro's thigh with his knee until Zoro relented and scowled in his direction. "I think you taste pretty delicious… for a moss man." Zoro's scowl deepened, but he blushed a deeper shade of red when Sanji leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"You guys like to kiss a lot huh? So when are we leaving to go get Tony?"

Sanji explained patiently, "We can't get Tony unless the judge agrees that Tony would be happier and healthier staying with Zoro until the case is resolved."

"That's stupid. Of course Tony is happy with Zoro!"

"Well Tony's birth father doesn't seem to agree with us."

Luffy scowled and cracked his knuckles. "I think we should beat him up until he agrees to leave Tony alone."

Zoro sighed, "I said you could come today but you have to follow the rules, Luffy. No beating anyone up."

"Even if it is a good idea…" Sanji muttered grumpily as he cut his waffle into perfect squares.

The rest of the meal was relatively silent as each man was lost in his own thoughts.

-/-/-/-/-

Zoro couldn't help fidgeting in his seat. He startled when the lawyer beside him reassuringly patted his arm. "Relax, Roronoa." The red-haired man leaned closer and murmured so only Zoro could hear. "You need to calm down and think."

There was the sound of a throat clearing and Zoro's gaze snapped back to the judge shuffling through the papers in front of him. A pair of piercing yellow eyes flicked up and pinned Zoro instantly. The hairs rose on the back of his neck; he didn't know why, but this judge unsettled him. "My documents affirm that Mr. Roronoa has changed addresses twice in the last several months. Does Mr. Roronoa wish to state a reason?"

"My client took an opportunity to move into more affordable housing in order to help him care better for his child while still managing his loan payments in an acceptable manner."

"Your Honor, my client wishes to have Roronoa clarify his financial situation. As a veteran of the U.S. military, my client wouldn't need to make any major lifestyle changes in order to accommodate living with his child, and would be able to offer a stable future without the need to uproot every few months."

Zoro glared at Saga's lawyer. He thoroughly hated this asshole from the tips of his weird pointy hair-horns to his long, red, pointed nose. All he had done was harp on how Saga was a veteran, so he had a better education, Saga was a veteran, so he had better insurance, Saga was a veteran, so he could fucking shoot school bullies in the face… Zoro didn't give a fuck anymore. If he had to hear any more about how wonderful Saga was for his service to America, he would go to jail today for strangling that damn lawyer with his bare hands! Who cared if he hadn't gone to college anyway? It didn't mean he was stupid! He certainly wasn't saddled with a dumb name like 'Noro Foxx'; that should count in his favor.

Zoro's lawyer almost too enthusiastically offered an answer, and Zoro suspected him of purposefully leading the conversation in this direction. "My client is certainly willing to discuss the matter of his finances with the court as it bears a direct influence on any man's ability to provide for his family."

Zoro swore he saw the judge's eyes start to droop shut as soon as his lawyer started to talk. Just when Zoro was sure the asshole had fallen asleep on them, those creepy eyes flew back open and glared balefully at Zoro's lawyer. "Please, Mr. Shanks; discuss away."

"Yes your Honor. My client currently has no outstanding debts and has finished paying off a six-year loan incurred when my client personally took on the medical expenses of the child's mother."

Zoro chanced a look over at Saga, only to see his one-time friend scowling darkly in his direction.

"Ah that's right, she had been sick before she passed." The judge flipped through his papers again. "Mr. Roronoa, was paying for her medical expenses a condition for the child's adoption?"

"No sir." Zoro answered firmly before his lawyer could open his mouth. "It was the right thing to do."

"I see…" There was more paper shuffling. Zoro struggled not to let his irritation show on his face. At this point in the hearing, that sound had gone beyond merely annoying. "Does either individual have anything else to present to the court?"

There was blessed silence from both lawyers.

"Very well. After hearing what has been presented by both sides I have decided that it is in the child's best interest emotionally to be returned to the care of Mr. Roronoa until the issue of custody has been resolved in a court of law." Zoro couldn't stop the massive smile from spreading across his face. "The child is in an important stage of development and his attachment to Mr. Roronoa is strong enough to cause him considerable emotional distress when they are apart. There has been no evidence that Mr. Roronoa is in any way less than completely capable of caring for the child, or that there is any risk of them fleeing the country. Miss Nico shall continue to supervise Mr. Roronoa throughout the duration of this trial. Thank you Miss Nico for your assistance with obtaining a video interview with the child as evidence for the court. That is all." Zoro suddenly thought that this judge with his yellow eyes, pointy beard and a last name that reeked of 'vampire' wasn't such an awful guy.

Shanks slapped Zoro's back in congratulations. "Now we can concentrate on building your case! I'll talk to Miss Robin and arrange a pick up for Tony, okay?"

Zoro nodded with a grin before looking back over to Saga. The man's expression could only be described as murderous. Zoro unconsciously rubbed the scar on his chest through his dress shirt. Saga had changed so much since the last time he'd seen him. His brown hair had gone completely white, and there was a hardness in his features that hadn't been there before… and of course there was that arm. Zoro had been more than a little shocked to learn that Saga now had use of only one arm. The lawyer had said something about a roadside bomb, but Zoro had been too busy staring at that discolored and scarred limb encased in a brace. There were even fingers missing. Saga looked like he'd been through hell and back… but that didn't mean Zoro would feel sorry for him and hand over Tony. Now that he could see that Saga apparently still struggled with his temper, Zoro was even more determined to keep Tony away from this man.

"Hey there. Shanks told me you guys won." Sanji greeted him outside the courtroom.

Zoro grinned, "Yeah."

Sanji hugged him close before briefly kissing his cheek. "Congratulations! So do we pick him up today?"

"I don't know…"

"I should have known you'd turn out to be a fag, Zoro."

Zoro's spine stiffened, and he refused to turn around. He wouldn't even give Saga the satisfaction of seeing how much he pissed Zoro off. "I'm not speaking to you without a lawyer present, Saga."

Saga's face twisted in a sneer, "Coward. Just know, I will win this case. You and your fag lover can just go adopt some other kid."

Sanji stepped around Zoro to glare directly into Saga's face, "Run along and go polish your boots. Zoro and I need to go make sure everything is ready for when we bring Tony back home."

Saga growled and opened his mouth to retort, but his lawyer appeared and called him away. Sanji snorted, "I can't believe you were ever friends with that asshole."

Zoro shrugged, "He wasn't always like this… We were best friends until high school."

"Yeah…" Sanji rubbed his arm soothingly before grabbing his hand, "Let's go find Robin and ask her about when we can go get Tony!"


	19. Chapter 19

19.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Robin. She was standing in one of the various hallways in the courthouse and chatting to her two companions. Zoro was more than a little startled to see Shanks throw his head back with a loud laugh and thump his hand heartily against the back of the poor man at his side. Judge Mihawk Dracule blinked his yellow eyes owlishly at the enthusiastic, red-headed lawyer. Amazingly the judge didn't wince in the slightest - and Zoro certainly knew how hard those friendly hits were.

"Mr. Roronoa, Mr. Sanji, I am glad you are here." Robin smiled at the two of them as they approached, "We need to discuss Tony's pick up date. Will you be driving Mr. Sanji?"

"I'd be delighted Miss Robin! May I say that you were absolutely stunning when you swooped in and proved your brilliance by presenting that interview! The moss-ball here certainly owes you his thanks!"

Robin chuckled behind her hand, "Don't you mean marimo?"

Sanji and Zoro blinked in unison. "Huh?"

"In Japan they call them that. There is a place there where balls of moss grow naturally under the water. It's a somewhat rare botanical phenomenon."

Zoro glanced over at Sanji, only to see the blonde staring at him with a smirk and an ornery sparkle in his blue eye. "Well I'll be damned, so that's where you crawled out from… Marimo huh? It suits you!"

"I'M NOT A MOSS!" Zoro ground his teeth in frustration.

Shanks interrupted, "Thanks again, Robin. I appreciate all the extra work you've been putting in for this case. Now Hawkeye and I are going to hit the bars! I'll be in touch Mr. Roronoa!"

Zoro's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Shanks slung his arm around Dracule's waist in a casually intimate gesture and the two of them strolled away. Beside him, Sanji shook his head in disbelief. "Now that is just weird."

Robin smiled, "They certainly are an interesting pair. Now, Mr. Sanji are you free to help Mr. Roronoa with Tony tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Zoro felt his heart soar with elation. Tony was coming home! After talking with Robin, Sanji and Zoro left together, discussing what sort of food they should have at Tony's 'Welcome Home' party. Luffy caught up with them at the outside entrance and eagerly rattled off a list of foods theyjusthadtohaveorelsethepartywouldbelame! Sanji just laughed and wrote down each new addition to the menu.

The happy group of friends was blissfully unaware of the angry gaze aimed in their direction as they trekked across the parking lot.

It was a good thing Saga had followed his hunch and hung around the courthouse. He been smart about it - staying just out of sight and smoking to escape suspicion. He'd seen the couple that had left earlier. It shouldn't have surprised him. That fucking ginger lawyer was obviously taking it up the ass from the damn judge! He'd been cheated! Saga dropped his cigarette and ground it viciously into the dirt with his shoe. It was obvious that all these damn faggots were going to try to keep him from getting what was his… Saga scowled as he rubbed at his crippled arm in a habitual gesture. Let them try - he was taking matters into his own hands and getting some damn justice!

-/-/-/-/-

Luffy had finally gone home after nearly cleaning out Sanji's whole fridge. The blonde couldn't find it in himself to be angry though. Tonight was a night to celebrate! He grinned at the dozing marimo beside him on the couch; beer cans fanning out from around the younger man like shrapnel from a bomb. Sanji crawled to Zoro and leaned over him while he began to insistently kiss the man awake. It was too soon to sleep and Sanji was feeling good... He wanted Zoro to feel good with him.

Zoro's warm breath brushed over Sanji's face as the green-haired man sighed and stirred under Sanji's caresses. Sanji groaned happily and wiggled his way into Zoro's lap when he felt Zoro's strong hands come up to massage at his hips. Zoro returned his kiss before smiling and opening his sleepy, black eyes. "This is a nice way to wake up."

Sanji grinned and brushed his nose to Zoro's fondly. He was starting to feel the effects of alcohol he'd consumed earlier 'to keep Zoro company'. He leaned to whisper teasingly in Zoro's ear. "Stupid marimo - sleeping like a baby when the mood is this good!"

"Goddammit, Sanji! Are you seriously planning on calling me that?"

"Yep!" Sanji pecked the corner of Zoro's frowning mouth. "Forever and ever!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Dumbass blonde."

Sanji suddenly sat back and stared. With all the excitement he had completely forgotten. Zoro still owed him an answer about their relationship!

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"What?" Zoro frowned again as he stared up into Sanji's eyes.

Sanji let his gaze linger on the strong angles of Zoro's jaw and cheekbones before wandering up to those sexy eyebrows. "You said you need to think, and I've done my best to wait, but we need to decide what _this_ is between us."

Zoro groaned. He was already half-hard and Sanji wanted to sit and politely talk about their _feelings_? "Do we have to do this now? Fun first, talking later!"

Sanji glared and dodged Zoro's hand when he attempted to pull him back into a kiss. "This is important asshole! Or don't you care about anything other than fucking?"

"Of course I care! What the hell is your problem?" Zoro snapped in frustration and pushed himself upright until he was glaring nose-to-nose with the blonde.

"My problem is you are not taking this seriously! I'm not just hanging around to get you off! I expect you to put at least a little effort into this fucking relationship!" Sanji had pushed off the couch, and now he stood in front of Zoro, seriously angry and red in the face.

"I never asked you to fucking get me off! If you haven't noticed, asswipe I've been going through some shit!"

"So that means I should just blow you and smile WHILE YOU TAKE YOUR TIME SCRATCHING YOUR BALLS UNTIL IT DAWNS ON YOU TO THINK OF SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOUR SHITTY SELF?!"

Zoro felt hurt and angry. Couldn't he even get one night where the world wasn't coming to an end? "I'm not doing this right now." He stood and shouldered past the blonde. "Hopefully you'll get over yourself in the morning."

Sanji stood still in the middle of the floor until he heard Zoro's door click shut. A silent tear ran down his face and his body began to shake with grief. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! All he had wanted was for Zoro to say that he loved him. Was that so wrong?

Were his feelings all wrong?

Sanji's lower lip trembled slightly. Had he lost Zoro? … Or maybe Zoro had never been his to begin with.

-/-/-/-/-

The next day Zoro woke up with a hangover and a bad mood. Maybe the fucker had been drunk, but that didn't excuse Sanji from behaving like such an ass. How the fuck did Sanji think it was fair to come on to him and lead him along, only to start screaming when Zoro didn't spit out some cheap romantic shit.

Zoro sighed in irritation and began getting dressed. Maybe he should have just said it. If he'd only said 'I love you', then Sanji would be cuddling with him in bed right now. Zoro glared at the mismatched socks in his hand. He hated being put on the spot when it came to important things. It wasn't that he didn't _love_ Sanji… In spite of himself, he was completely head over heels for the fucker. Still, saying something like that should be special. He was probably just being stupid, but he had wanted to tell Sanji his feelings in a more romantic setting than when they were both drunk on the couch.

He felt his anger dissipate when he finally located matching socks and pulled them on. Zoro rubbed at his temples with a resigned sigh. He needed to go apologize to Sanji. Maybe he wasn't in the wrong for wanting a little romance, but last night he'd ended up behaving like a stubborn idiot and ignoring Sanji's feelings.

Zoro left his room and looked down into the kitchen. He saw only bread and water sitting on the counter with no blonde in sight. Sanji must still be really pissed.

Zoro just hoped that he could convince Sanji to forgive him quickly.

Tonight was supposed to be Tony's big night… and his. He would do whatever it took to get back into Sanji's good graces. It would break his heart if Sanji turned him down when he asked him to be his boyfriend tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

* * *

Sanji curled into a ball and pulled his covers over his head. It wasn't like him to still be in bed after seven in the morning, but he was still depressed over the shitty argument from last night. It didn't matter if he got up anyway. He knew Zoro wouldn't go hungry - even if he didn't cook. There was plenty of food in the flat.

Zoro didn't need him.

Sanji sniffled and rubbed his cheek into his pillow to erase his fresh tears. Why did he have to fall in love with such a stupid bastard? It hurt even more that Zoro had led him on for so long. It was obvious to him now that the younger man had simply been curious about the sex.

While it was flattering that apparently Sanji was just that good in bed, he had never been with Zoro only for his body. He had known from before their first time together that he wanted Zoro's everything. He had wanted love.

Apparently he had been horribly wrong when he had thought that Zoro might give him that.

Sanji stiffened when he heard a quiet knock on his door. "Sanji…?"

Shit. He really didn't want Zoro to see him like this! Sanji briefly panicked before he remembered that he had locked his door. He'd hate himself forever if he let Zoro catch him sobbing in bed like a teenage girl.

He swallowed to hopefully steady his voice, "What do you want?"

Sanji really hoped that Zoro wasn't mad about breakfast. He'd had a hard time sleeping last night, and his emotions had kept swinging from fury to misery. In a fit of anger, he'd put out bread and water to make a point, before locking himself in his room. Sanji regretted the childish action now.

"Are you still able to drive me to get Tony?"

Sanji flew upright in bed. How could he have forgotten the poor little eggplant? Sanji wanted badly to see the sweet little boy again. Right now a hug from Tony sounded like the best cure for his broken heart.

Zoro looked uncertain, and the crease between his eyebrows indicated worry as he stood under Sanji's gaze. Sanji stood, openly staring at him from where he'd thrown open his door. Fidgeting under his intense look, Zoro's black eyes kept darting back to Sanji's face.

Let him look. Sanji suddenly felt like none of it mattered anymore. If Zoro dared to say anything about how he'd been crying, he'd just kick the bastard's ass.

"I'll be ready in an hour."

Zoro nodded and meekly stepped back to allow Sanji to stalk by on his way to the bathroom. Sanji felt strangely satisfied by this. Obviously the marimo knew he had been in the wrong last night. However, that didn't change the reality of Sanji's heartbreaking epiphany.

Zoro didn't love him.

-/-/-/-/-

The car ride to Luffy's was awkward and silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Sanji could see Zoro watching him. Every so often the marimo would open his mouth like he had something to say, but each time he gave up before saying anything with a frown furrowing his brow. Sanji felt his irritation grow as the silence stretched out. He hated this. Since when was Zoro this spineless and submissive?

It was a relief when Luffy greeted them from the door to his house. "HEEEEEEEEY! ZORO! SANJI! LET'S GO!"

"I'm riding with Luffy."

With that short declaration, Zoro hopped out of the Mustang and approached Luffy. Sanji drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as his temper soared to new heights. Zoro had known that he was in the wrong, so didn't the fucker just apologize? Better yet, Zoro should just tell him that he was only interested in sex so Sanji could get on with his life.

Sanji waited and sulked until Luffy pulled his station wagon up behind his car before heading for address that Robin had given them.

-/-/-/-/-

"So what happened?"

Luffy's voice was soft and unusually serious. Zoro clenched his jaw as he glared at the back of the blonde head in the car in front of them. It had been easier when he'd thought that Sanji had just been mad, but when he saw that the blonde had been crying...

"I really fucked up and I don't know how to make it right."

Keeping his eyes on Sanji's car, Luffy decided to pry. "Tell me everything. I'm sure we can fix it."

"I don't know." Zoro sighed, "He was so upset last night… He's _still_ upset."

"After I left?"

"Yeah."

Luffy glanced over in concern. "Was it because I ate all of Sanji's gormet cheese? I'm really sorry about that!"

"Nah. Sanji likes it when the people around him enjoy good food. He didn't really mind about the cheese."

Luffy swerved to avoid a large pothole. "Okay then… That's good."

Zoro turned mournful dark eyes on his friend. "He asked me how I felt about him."

"What did you say?"

Thinking back on it, Zoro grew even more angry with himself. "I told him I didn't want to talk about it then. I was too caught up in... stuff…"

"That's not good, Zoro." Luffy glanced over with a worried frown. "Sanji's been waiting for you for a long time now."

"I know." Zoro slumped further into his seat. "What should I do?"

Luffy laughed, "That's not hard! Just tell him how you feel!"

Zoro scowled, "I can't just say it on the spur of the moment like that. It has to be special, or it won't be any good."

"Really?" Luffy gave Zoro a searching look, "Why wouldn't saying it now be okay? I think that if it would make Sanji happy then that would be good enough - and hearing your feelings would make him very happy."

"That's not it! It has to be special for him because…well... because…"

"Zoro?"

"Luffy, I'm not good enough for him." Zoro watched longingly for the glimpses of Sanji's features that he could see in Sanji's rearview mirror. "He's amazing. He built a famous restaurant with his own hands. He so fucking rich he probably paid in cash for that damn car. He's a talented cook, and a generous person. He's really smart. His voice is perfect and sexy. He's handsome, even when he's pissed. In fact I think he looks even better when he's mad… And I'm _nothing_ like that."

Zoro scowled and turned to glare out the passenger's side window. He had always known that there was no way a kid like him with no education and nothing to offer deserved to be with someone like Sanji - but it still hurt immensely to finally admit it out loud. "I… I have to prove… that I can be worth something; that we stand on equal ground somewhere."

"But you _are_ worth something, Zoro! You're precious to me, to Sanji, and to all of our friends!" Luffy's brown eyes were sad. How long had his friend been hurting like this? "You don't need to prove anything to anybody."

Zoro didn't respond. He sat with his arms crossed and his head resting on his window. Luffy kept shooting him little worried looks throughout the remainder of the trip. He had to think of a way to fix this... He had promised!

-/-/-/-/-

Sanji hugged Tony close let relief flow over him in waves. The little boy had come crying and running out of the house as soon as they all had pulled up. It was touching to see how Zoro had rushed over and scooped the child up like he'd never let him down again… Zoro finally looked happy again.

Then Sanji was absolutely shocked when after along period of nearly choking his poor father to death with hugs, Tony had wriggled out of Zoro's arms and made a dash for Sanji. He felt pleased and uncomfortably emotional that Tony was just as happy to see him as he was Zoro… It was almost like they were a family.

Sanji sniffled and tightened his hold on the little boy until he squeaked. "I missed you so much little eggplant!"

"I missed you too! Can we please go home?"

Sanji swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. Stupid marimo - it was all that bastard's fault that now Sanji would have to go through heartbreak twice. No doubt Zoro would tell this precious little boy that Sanji wasn't supposed to be a part of their lives at some point… maybe soon.

Tony buried his face in the front of Sanji's dress shirt and suddenly all of his selfish misery vanished. Tony was only a little boy, but he had been through a traumatic experience and he needed reassurance. Right now Sanji didn't give one fuck about all the tears and snot mussing up his clothes. He would hold Tony until the little boy felt better.

"Sanji, I don't ever want to go away again."

Pulling back a little, Sanji grinned, "I'm flattered, but you know you can't stay with me all of the time. What about your friends at school? What about Sabo?"

Tony promptly broke out in tears. "No! I don't want to go to school! They'll take me away again!"

Shit. Sanji hadn't thought about it, but Tony had practically been kidnapped from school. He must have been terrified the whole time. However Tony didn't have to be afraid any more. Zoro would never let that happen again, and neither would Sanji! "You don't have to worry about that - ever. No matter what, I'll always come find you and bring you back, okay?"

"Okay." Tony seemed to calm down after that. Sanji held the little boy until Zoro exited the small house with Tony's belongings and loaded them into Sanji's car.

Tony scurried to Zoro's side and attached himself like a barnacle - winding his little arms around Zoro's leg. Zoro reached down to pat his son's head. "Hey Chopper-buddy do you have any more things in the house?" Tony shook his head frantically; his fuzzy hair flying in all directions. "Okay. Let's go thank Mr. Koshiro for watching you, okay?"

Sanji watched as Zoro went to express his gratitude to the older gentleman who had taken Tony into his home. The little boy clung tightly to Zoro's hand - and even though he was acting stubborn about saying his thanks, the older man smiled at him kindly and handed him a peppermint to eat on the way home. Sanji smiled as he watched Zoro thank the man seriously. It had been a relief to know that Tony truly had been in good hands, and Zoro must be feeling that too; after all that had happened Sanji would have snapped if this 'Mr. Koshiro' had turned out to be a terrible person.

Zoro bid Koshiro goodbye and made straight for Sanji. "Tony, I need you to ride home with Mr. Sanji. I have… something that I need to pick up."

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow in question and Zoro mouthed that it was 'for the party'. Shrugging, Sanji held out his hand and grinned when Tony practically flew at him. "Let's go home, eggplant!"

-/-/-/-/-

By the time they had finally gotten back to the flat, Sanji felt like he'd answered a million questions. When he had explained to Tony that they were all roommates now, the little boy had been over the moon with happiness. He'd asked questions non-stop about what Sanji's apartment looked like, and whether Sanji would teach him to cook again, among other things.

"Come on eggplant. Keep up!"

Sanji kept an eye on the little boy as he stared in awe at the different decorations in the hallway from the elevator. He carefully shifted the small tower of boxes in his arms so he could unlock his door. His sense of balance was impeccable as always, and after some minor fumbling with the keys, the door gave way and Tony raced inside.

"Hey there speedy, be careful!" Sanji realized that he probably should have put his decorative glassware either higher up or in storage. "You and your daddy have the room upstairs."

"SO COOL!"

Sanji instantly heard little feet go running up the steps. He chuckled to himself as he strolled over to the couch to put the boxes on the coffee table. They could sort through everything later...

Suddenly all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in warning. However, before he could turn, pain exploded in the back of his skull and brilliant colors flashed briefly before his eyes before everything went black. He was unconscious before his body hit the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

* * *

Zoro eyed the fist-sized box in his hand; its tasteful black and charcoal box design was held shut with a silk, chocolate-colored ribbon and bow - it looked nice. Those clerks had done a decent job. He really hoped that Sanji would like this stupid thing considering all of the trouble he'd gone through with having to deal with annoying salespeople. He'd really done his best to make this present really special. He'd even gotten it _insured_ just in case he managed to fuck something up - like the size. Sanji was so slender, but his bone structure was definitely a man's... Had he gotten the right size? Shit.

Zoro turned and checked on Luffy trailing suspiciously out of sight behind his back. "You better not be eating that damn cake!"

"Nuh uh!"

Zoro scowled when he caught the store owner licking icing off his fingers. "LUFFY!"

"The icing just got on me while I was carrying it, I swear!"

"IT WOULDN'T DO THAT IF YOU LEFT IT ALONE IN THE BOX!"

Luffy pouted off to the side, "How am I supposed to 'carry it safely' if I don't watch it?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Sorry, it's my mistake. I should have carried the damn thing myself."

He had wanted to surprise Sanji with his present right away, and Luffy had insisted that he could behave. Honestly he should have known better. Luffy and food was always a combination that equaled disaster.

"Zorooooo… I'm hunnnnngryyyy!"

Grinding his teeth at the annoying whine in Luffy's voice, Zoro spoke in his best parental voice, "We're almost there. Sanji will have plenty of meat, and you can eat as much as you want there if you would_ just wait _patiently now."

"MEAAAAAAAAT!"

Zoro let out an exasperated sigh. Luffy was his boss and one of his best friends, but he could be annoying in large doses. Zoro couldn't wait until tonight when it was just the three of them…

The door to the apartment was hanging open.

Something was wrong.

Zoro felt terror rip through his body like a cold knife; it caused his hair to stand on end and his stomach to clench and roll with nausea. He ran into the flat. Items were scattered across the floor along with broken glass… _Tony's toys_. He dropped what he was holding without a second thought when he spotted Sanji's pant leg and shoe extending from in front of the couch.

Panic made his whole body shake and tears spring to his eyes when he found his Sanji unmoving on the floor - a large patch of blood clotting in his golden hair.

"SANJI!"

Zoro vaulted over the couch and dropped to his hands and knees beside the blonde, ignoring the glass cutting shallowly into his skin. He frantically tried to find a pulse. Luffy had followed him inside. He took one look at Sanji on the floor and placed the cake on the table. With his jaw set and anger blazing in his eyes, the store manager glanced once more at Sanji and promptly ran upstairs.

Zoro glanced up when he heard doors being flung open before going back to figuring out if Sanji was… okay.

His trembling fingers were having difficulty finding a pulse, escalating Zoro's feelings of desperation. Finally he noticed the gentle shift of Sanji's ribcage as the blonde breathed lightly. "Oh thank god!" Hearing his own choked exclamation of relief helped him to calm down somewhat; he located Sanji's pulse, beating steady and strong.

"Zoro." He looked up into Luffy's worried face. "I can't find Tony."

Luffy watched Zoro's reaction carefully. His friend was visibly devastated. He felt the same way himself, but the despair was rapidly turning into pure rage. Luffy knew who had done this to his friends - right now he wanted nothing more than to find him, get Tony back, and then make the bastard pay for all the heartache he had caused. "Do you want me to call the police?"

Zoro looked up at him with huge, scared eyes that made Luffy's heart hurt. Zoro should never look like that. "N-no. Robin. Call Robin first."

"Okay."

Luffy walked away to make the call. Zoro gently stroked Sanji's bloodied hair away from his face before shaking his shoulder. "Hey. Get up? P-please, Sanji…" He swallowed hard and blinked back fresh tears when there was no response.

"I called Robin and the paramedics. Who else should I call." Luffy came over and crouched at Zoro's side, rubbing his back soothingly while he watched his friend gently stroking Sanji's hair with unsteady fingers.

"Zeff. Sanji's dad."

"Okay. Do you know his number?"

Zoro shrugged helplessly, "Call the Eastern Big Blue restaurant?"

Luffy nodded and reached out to grip Zoro's shoulder - hard. "Listen to me. They're going to be okay, and this is not. Your. Fault."

"Luffy, I shouldn't have left them alone!"

"You didn't know this would happen! Probably if you _were_ here then things would be worse! If that bastard was willing to hurt Sanji then what do you think he would have done to you?"

"I should have been here…" Zoro turned away, avoiding Luffy's gaze. His panic had begun to subside, leaving self-loathing and a growing anger in its wake.

Luffy gave him a long look with his sad, brown eyes before getting up again to make more calls.

-/-/-/-/-

Sanji woke up and was immediately assaulted with a pounding headache, and worrisome lack of memory of anything after parking at his building with Tony in the backseat. He looked around at the obviously, stereotypical-hospital, room in confusion. Sitting at the side of his bed was Zeff; his elbows were on his knees and his forehead was resting wearily on his clasped hands. Zoro was also nearby, and pacing in tight little circles - just like how Sanji had seen him when Tony had been taken away from the school.

Tony.

Where was Tony?

Panic spiked Sanji's heartbeat as he vaguely recalled thinking that someone else had been in his flat. Ignoring the pain pulsing in his skull, Sanji struggled upright. "Where's Tony?"

"Sanji!" Zoro was at his side in a heartbeat. Warm, rough hands cupped his face, pushing back his hair as Zoro peered into his eyes with concern. Sanji registered Zeff hop up in his peripheral vision, and he could hear the sound of the old man's unnatural gait as he hobbled quickly to the door. "Zoro, tell me what's going on."

"Do you remember being hit in the head?"

Sanji paled, "I was hit?" He reached up and found gauze and bandages wrapped around his skull.

"Yeah." Zoro lightly stroked Sanji's cheeks with his thumbs. "You scared me…"

Frowning, Sanji asked again, "Where's Tony? Is he okay?"

Zoro drew in a shaky breath and Sanji could feel the strong hands on his face tremble. "He… was taken. We're pretty sure it was Saga. The police think that Saga won't hurt Tony…"

But…

Sanji looked at Zoro with horrified eyes. This was his fault. He had failed at protecting Zoro's son, and now, just when the two of them had been reunited, Tony had been taken away by force... And Sanji had let it happen.

Zoro would blame him and hate him forever if anything bad happened to his precious little boy.

Tears sprung to Sanji's eyes and he clutched at Zoro's shirt helplessly. "S-sorry… So sorry! Oh god, Tony…"

Before Zoro could say anything in response, Sanji watched as a large male nurse dragged the marimo away. An all-too-familiar ancient hag of a doctor stuck her ugly mug up close to Sanji's tear-streaked face and flicked a bright light into his wide, blue eyes. "Well now, I'm beginning to think you're curious about how I stay so young. Unless you're just another idiot making trips to the hospital into a hobby."

"Let me out of here." Sanji snarled and tried to bat away her hand. He needed to go find Tony. That was the only way Zoro would ever forgive him.

He found himself flat on his back with his head spinning and the old lady's hand pressing down on his heart with surprising force. "You won't move an inch _unless I tell you that you can_. Understand?"

Sanji struggled to breathe and nodded in obedience. The doctor smirked and waved a _very_ large needle in his face. "Now be a good idiot and I probably won't use this."

Chills ran down his spine, and Sanji resolved to be very good.

The doctor wrote a few things on her clipboard before looking over Sanji once more with dark eyes. Sanji saw the sharpness in her gaze soften. "You'll be fine. That's my official diagnosis as a shockingly young and beautiful doctor. You'll still be an idiot though. I can't cure stupid." She straightened and began to stroll away. "Get out of my hospital, blondie. I'll kick your ass if I catch you here again within two months!"

Sanji scowled after her retreating form. "Weird old hag."

He had no idea how the food try could hit him from that far away.


End file.
